Holiday Collection
by Lioness002
Summary: Ever wondered what our heroes do on the holidays? Well this is a story with internal stories based around all the holidays during the year. What are our heroes going to get themselves into this time? Gwen x Kevin and Ben x Julie R&R Please! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Halloween Part 1

**So this is my newest story that I thought of all of a sudden, all the chapters will be based around different holidays that are placed through out the year. This story will have big gaps in between chapters but I hope you enjoy and it will be worth it. Sorry it's a little late but I guess better late than never. So read and enjoy and leave a review please. :) –I Own Nothing –Lioness002**

**-**_**Halloween Part 1**_

**...**

There was a crisp October wind that was blowing through the golden red leaves as Julie and I were heading to the mall on Saturday morning. I was driving since Julie hadn't passed her drivers test yet and Julie and I were chatting away happily. We were at a red light and were waiting for it to change green. I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel in boredom staring dully at the light. Julie was messing with the stereo going from KISS FM to KUBE FM, she decided on KISS.

"Are you excited?" Julie asked after pulling away from the stereo and rummaging through her bag. I looked left and right before going when the light turned green. I smiled and turned into the malls parking lot, it wasn't packed yet since it was still early in the morning which was actually surprising.

"Of corse, how can I not be? It's Halloween; parties, costumes, and fun, what's not to love?" I said finding a spot and pulling the car to a stop. Julie giggled and unbuckled. She stretched up and pulled down the mirror to check her hair before answering.

"Good point, now come on, we should hurry, we don't want all of the good costumes to be taken," I nodded and followed suit and we both left the car heading for the entrance.

"Alright, lets go."

Julie and I headed for the entrance of the mall to start our shopping spree for Halloween. The doors opened with the accustom _whoosh _and then the sound of many voices hit our ears. Julie and I looked at each other and smiled. We both ran toward the closest store to try and find the cutest and best Halloween costume.

Fifteen minutes later Julie and I were trying on costumes at some type of Party City store and Julie came running up with a giant plastic bag with her. She looked ecstatic.

"Gwen! Look at this, I found the cutest cat outfit in the back of the store, this was the only one!" Julie gushed pulling it out to show it to me. I turned and looked at what Julie held in her small hands.

The costume was a black mini dress with pink lace around the edges. The dress would go to about her mid thighs and then would frill outward with the pink material underneath showing. There was a cris-cross of pink lace around the chest going back and forth all the way to the top and stopping at the start of the skirt. It came with cat ears and gloves, the gloves went up to the middle of her arms and had pink bows around the opening. The long stockings that went all the way past her knees were the same. To pull the whole ensemble together, there was a black choker collar with a bell that would hang right down on Julie's throat.

"Julie, that will look amazing on you, Ben will totally love it," I said with a small smirk. She blushed but smiled. "You'll look great."

"Thanks, I'm kinda hoping he'll like it," I shook my head and put my arm around her shoulders.

"He'll be drooling all over you," she laughed and put all of the outfit back in the bag.

"Let's hope so," she giggled. "Anyway, what about you? Have you found anything you like yet?" she said with a grin. I knew she was implying something else as well. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"No, I just don't see anything that screams, 'me' yet."

"Don't worry Gwen, you'll find something you _and _Kevin like," I snorted and walked over to the jewelry area of the store.

"What do you think about this?" I said holding up a necklace with a purple amethyst in the center. Julie shrugged.

"It's cute, but you need a costume before you can buy accessaries."

"Kay," I said putting the necklace back down on the counter. Julie went to the front counter of the store to by her costume. There was a big line of teenagers, mothers with kids, and old ladies. We both groaned and leaned against the closest counter waiting for our turn to buy.

Five hours and fifteen stores later, I had found my costume. Julie and I walked out of the fifteenth store and collapsed on the nearest bench in the food court. I picked up my costume bag to look it over again, it was kinda cliche because I was going as a witch but it was the cutest thing they had. It was a black dress that would go down to above my knees that frilled out slightly at the bottom. It had short balloon sleeves were purple and black and there was a thin purple trim around the bottom of the dress, neck line, and opening of the sleeves. There was a triangle of purple going up from the bottom of the dress to my breasts and there was white lace cris crossing over that. There were black tights that I would wear under the dress that had purple bows on the top. Pulling the whole outfit together was a black witch hat with a purple silk bow.

"Oh my gosh," Julie sighed putting her shopping bags down on the floor and rubbing her temples. "My head is pounding, that was extreme shopping," she paused and smiled. "Did you see that blond I had to beat away with my shopping bags to get that make-up case?" She asked giddily. I nodded and laughed while I put my costume back into one of my ten bags.

"It was hysterical. You were so hard core, you must have really wanted that make-up," I said laughing. Julie nodded and laughed along with me.

"I'm just that skilled."

"Yes you are," I said rolling my eyes.

Julie and I hung out for a few more hours at the mall window shopping and getting some ice-cream. We then drove home with our surplus amount of shopping bags crammed into the back seat and trunk of the car.

"Bye Julie," I called out of the car window as she headed for her front door.

"Bye," came her muffled reply, "see you tomorrow!"

"Kay!" I called rolling up my window and driving home.

When I arrived home I collapsed in the door with a mountain of shopping bags clutched in my arms. I cautiously walked upstairs teetering every now and again fearing that I could fall at any second. When I got upstairs and into my room I fell onto my bed I let out a big sigh. I put everything away and then sat back on my bed and looked at my calendar, tomorrow was Halloween.

**...**

**This was real short because it was the set up chapter for the next chapter which will actually be Halloween. I just wanted to get the beginning out for the viewers. So please leave a comment or review. :) –Lioness002**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Halloween Part 2

**I'm back again with the main part of the Halloween section of the story. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter so please let me know how I'm doing and review. :) –I Own Nothing –Lioness002 **

–_**Halloween Part 2**_

**...**

Today was Halloween, the day for trick or treating and huge block parties. It was five o'clock in the afternoon as I got into my witch costume that Julie and I had purchased at the mall yesterday. I was in a great mood so I turned on some music and started to sing along. Mind you I was out of tune but I didn't care, it was Halloween and I was going to have a great time tonight with my boyfriend and friends. What seemed like no more than ten minutes later was actually and hour, Kevin had arrived to take me to the Halloween party down the block. I quickly finished my make-up and rushed downstairs to meet Kevin.

My parents were in the living room watching TV all dressed up for the trick or treaters that would soon arrive. The house was full of decorations, my parents always went overboard for the holiday's. I smiled as I ran up to the front door and opened it up. There stood Kevin, sexy as ever. I laughed at him because he wasn't wearing a costume, he was wearing his normal black shirt covering a long sleeved grey one and blue jeans.

"What?" He asked in a confused tone. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nothing," I whispered reaching up on my tip toes to touch his lips. I pulled away with a smirk at Kevin's small smile as I grabbed his hand. "By mom, by dad!" I called from the front door.

"Where are you going?" Asked my mom and dad at the same time. I rolled my eyes and poked my head around the door frame.

"To a friends Halloween party. I'll be back late." I could hear faint murmuring from my parents as I tapped my foot impatiently on the hardwood floor. I could hear Kevin snickering from behind me. I swatted blindly out behind me and smacked his chest. I could hear his exhale from the impact but it was soon followed by more laughter.

"Okay, you can go, but be _safe _Gwen." I cringed and Kevin burst out in hysterics. I hated double entendres. "Oh, and Kevin," my dad said coming from the living room. Kevin stopped laughing and put on a serious face, "have a happy Halloween." My dad finished while walking by us and heading toward his office. Kevin gulped and glanced at me. I shrugged and closed the front door and headed toward the car.

"What did that mean?" Kevin asked sprinting after me and opening up my door for me. I smiled and slipped into my rightful place in the passengers seat and shrugged again.

"My parents are weird, just think about it, you'll figure out the meaning sooner or later." I said checking my make-up. Kevin sighed and got into the drivers seat.

"By the way, you look great Gwen." I blushed and moved a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Really?" I asked weakly. Kevin nodded and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Oh yeah. It's fitting too, a witch. It's funny." He murmured starting the car and heading down the street. I laughed and nodded.

"Julie and I had a debate about that earlier." Kevin joined in on my laughter and shook his head. I smiled to myself and rested my hand on the console next to his hand. He glanced at me quickly and then back at the road. We stopped at a stop light and Kevin turned to look at me. I gave him a small smile and he grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze which was followed my the most honest smile I'd ever seen from him.

"I love you Gwen, you know that, right?" I blushed slightly and leaned over and gave him a passionate kiss. Kevin answered by weaving his fingers through my hair and pulling me as close as the console would allow. Suddenly there was an orchestra of car horns from behind us. Kevin and I snapped apart and looked behind us, there was a line of more than five cars behind us and the light was yellow, we had missed a whole rotation.

"Whoops." I whispered turning to look straight forward. I could see a smile pulling on Kevin's lips, but he tried to hide it. When the light turned green again Kevin floored it and headed for my friend Anna's house.

When arrived at the party we could feel the ground shaking from the loud music. Kevin smiled and got out of the car. "This is going to be great." I nodded in agreement.

"Can you promise me something before we go in, Kevin?" I asked quietly leaning up against the hood. Kevin turned to look at me in confusion. "I'd just like it if you didn't flirt with girls at the party." Kevin's gaze softened and he walked up to me leaning up against the hood next to me.

"Gwen, I'd have to be an idiot to flirt with anyone in the world beside you, I just said I loved you, I think you're request will be taken care of." I smiled and gave him a hug.

"I love you too, Kevin." Kevin stroked my fiery hair and kissed my head.

"Alright, let's go have a good time."

**~.~.~.~**

A few hours later Ben and Julie showed up, Ben in his soccer uniform and Julie in her cat costume. "Hey guys," I greeted walking up to them with a glass of punch in my hand.

"Hey, Gwen, where's Kevin?" Julie asked looking around. I pointed over my shoulder toward the TV, Kevin was playing Wii boxing with some other party guest. Julie shook her head and looked for Ben, he had disappeared and had some how ended up behind Kevin. We saw Kevin jump and take a swing at Ben, we heard Ben laugh and run back over to Julie.

"What did you do?" I asked looking over to Kevin as he beat the party guest.

"Scared him." Ben said sounding proud of himself. His face paled as Kevin walked over.

"Tennyson, you are so annoying."

"Whatever. Oh! Julie, there's food!" He said grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the nearest table with food.

"I really hate that kid sometimes." Kevin hissed under his breath.

"I know, but you do a pretty good job with dealing with it."

"It's not without difficulty." I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand.

"Come with me." I said pulling him through the crowd. It was still pretty early so the rooms wouldn't be full of making out teens yet. I found Anna's guest room and it was empty. Perfect. I closed the door and sat on the bed beside Kevin.

"What are we doing in here?" Kevin asked. I sighed and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Guess." Kevin smirked and kissed me back. He quickly pushed me over on the bed and got over me. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. We continued to kiss this way for a few minutes before Kevin begged for entrance into my mouth. I parted my lips just enough that he could enter, our tongues battled for dominance as his hands explored my hips and legs. I sighed blissfully into his mouth as he kissed me harder our passion for each other burning strong. I felt sparks fly as we kissed.

I slipped my hand up the front of his shirt to feel his chiseled and perfect muscles. We moved together perfectly, our love scorching it's way through our bodies. I took my turn on top of him and kissed a fiery trail of kisses along his neck and jaw and paused to nibble on his ear lob. "Just a little more, this is perfect." I whispered in Kevin's ear. He grunted a reply and kissed me even harder on my now swollen lips. I moaned in pleasure, nothing could ruin this.

"Hey, Kevin, Gwen, you guys in here." Came Ben's voice as he opened up the door. Strike that, nothing could ruin this except for that. Kevin and I were so shocked I let out a yelp of shock as I toppled off the bed and landed on the floor. I popped my head up from the other side of the bed to see Ben's eyes wide and full of disgust. "Oh my god! You guys are so gross!" He exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at us. Julie then showed up behind Ben.

"Did you find them?" She asked walking up to Ben.

"Unfortunately." Ben stated. Kevin was glaring death at Ben. I exhaled my breath and stood up straightening out my dress and long stockings. Julie looked between me and Kevin and let a huge smile take over her face.

"You owe me ten bucks, Ben." She said walking away. Ben slid away out of the room afraid for his life. I shook my head and got back on the bed to sit next to Kevin. I grabbed his hand and started to rub soothing circles.

"Sooo..." I said quietly. Kevin finally looked back at me with a giant smile.

"That, was great." He said giving me one more tentative kiss. I nodded in agreement.

"Oh, totally. I think I was going to have a heart attack." Kevin laughed and tried to straighten out my hair.

"Nice sex hair, Gwen." Kevin finally said. I elbowed him and stood up to look in the mirror to straighten my hair out the best I could.

"Haha, Kevin." I said.

"You know I'm kidding." I turned back around and did a small twirl.

"Better?" I asked.

"Yep." I nodded and grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bed.

"Come on, we should go and join the party again." Kevin sighed in disappointment but agreed.

**~.~.~.~**

The rest of the party was pretty boring compared to what had happened earlier but it was okay. Ben, Julie, Kevin, and I had just left the party and were going to go trick or treating. The street was full of little kids in costumes with tired looking parents being dragged after them. Kevin and I didn't want to go trick or treating but somehow Ben had convinced us to go.

"So Kevin, what are you supposed to be?" Ben asked glancing over at him. Kevin looked over at Ben and sighed.

"What do you think? I'm me," Kevin stated in a matter of fact attitude and tone.

"That's perfect, you are the ugliest and scariest thing I've ever seen." Ben said while he walked next to Julie down the crowed street. There was a whoosh sound and then a thump followed by a whine from Ben. "Oww!" He complained rubbing the back of his head glaring at Kevin. "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot." I giggled to myself and grabbed Kevin's hand.

"Be nice, it's Halloween." I stated leaning into Kevin's shoulder. Kevin obliged me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Yep, one of the greatest days of the year besides Christmas." Kevin stated with a huge smirk. He then gazed toward a tee-peed tree with a giant smile, I followed his gaze and shook my head.

"Let me guess, last year you were out tee-peeing and egging peoples houses." Kevin thought about that for a second before nodding.

"Yep." I rolled my eyes and elbowed him.

"People don't like that."

"I know, but its hilarious."

"Whatever. Hey, ben, do remember last year when our houses got egged and tee-peed?" Ben nodded.

"Yeah, it took us weeks to get rid of all the toilet paper and egg residue." I nodded in agreement.

"Remember the funky design? It looked like an..." I glanced to Kevin with a frown after a moment of thought, "11," I ended. Ben was nodding, and it took him a few seconds to understand what I had just said. Suddenly Ben stopped dead in his tracks.

"Why are you stopping?" Asked Julie in a confused tone. Ben and I glanced at Kevin who had a puzzled look on his face.

"What?" He asked after a few seconds of us staring at him. I had to fight the urge to laugh at his stupidity at the moment.

"You tee-peed and egged our houses!" Ben finally yelled.

"I did?" Kevin asked. He sounded really unsure if he had or had not tee-peed/egged our houses last year. Then a new light dawned upon his face. "I did!" He finally exclaimed before bursting into laughter. Ben let out an annoyed sigh and stormed ahead of us with Julie trailing after him. Ben headed for the closest door and knocked loudly trying to take out his anger on the poor door. After a few seconds of silence Kevin spoke up. "Sorry 'bout last year, I didn't know you lived there."

"It's okay, the past is the past." I answered.

"You're the greatest."

"I know."

Kevin and I ditched Ben and Julie and let them continue their trick or treating. Kevin and I drove back to Kevin's to watch scary movies for the rest of the night. I ended up cringing behind Kevin most of the time but now that I think about it, that was probably why he suggested we watched them. After a few make-out sessions and three movies, I started to doze off in Kevin's strong and reassuring arms.

"Kevin?" I whispered quietly as he kissed along my neck and hair.

"Hmm?" He replied not wavering a second in his activities. I shivered slightly and wrapped my arms around myself, my costume wasn't very warm.

"I'm a little cold." I felt Kevin stop kissing me; which for the record I didn't like, and twist for something above his head. Suddenly I felt something drape over the two of us, a blanket. I cuddled closer to Kevin and got comfortable again. Kevin wrapped his arms around me again and leaned his head in the crook of my neck, his breathing slowing.

"Night," he whispered into my ear tightening his grip on me. I nodded slightly and swivelled to face him. I gave him a very gentle kiss on the lips and then the neck. Kevin did the same and then kissed me on the forehead. "See you in the morning." He whispered tiredly.

"Kay," I answered grabbing one of his hands. He squeezed it and then put his head back in the crook of my neck. My eye lids slowly started to droop as I fell closer and closer to unconscious. Today had been the best Halloween ever. "I love you." I mumbled as I was on the verge of sleep.

The last thing I heard before blacking out to the night was, "I love you too."

**...**

**Yay! I'm done with Halloween! Sorry it took so long to update, I had some issues with writing fluff for a few days after the last two Ben 10 Ultimate Alien episodes. But with writing this fluff it's made me feel better so I hope it's done the same for you. So as always I hope you enjoyed and PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Next comes Thanksgiving!**

–**Lioness002 :)**


	3. Thanksgiving Part 1

**Here's the newest part of my Holiday Collection, Yay Thanksgiving!** **So I hope everyone enjoys and has a great Thanksgiving. :) – I Own Nothing **_**–**_**Lioness002 **_**–Thanksgiving Part 1**_

**...**

"Happy Thanksgiving!" I said inviting in yet another family member into my already crowded house. Snow was falling and my parents and I had thought that would decrease the amount of people that would come to the Thanksgiving get together, apparently not. I sighed and closed the door to take my aunt Sally's coat.

"Thank you Gwendolyn dear." My aunt said pinching my cheek. I tried my best to put on a smile but my fake smiles were fading. "Look how much you've grown, and so pretty." I nodded and took her coat upstairs to the guest bedroom. I threw the jacket on the rapidly growing pile and didn't care if it even made it to the bed. I liked my outfit for today, it was a strapless dress of plain white that went down to me knees and an orange ribbon around the waist. I was also wearing orange high heels. My hair was pulled into a ponytail by a metal leaf clip. It was simple but elegant. Then the doorbell rang again and I moaned.

"Why me?" I whined rushing back downstairs. I excused myself past relative after relative to reach the door. I sighed and put on a smile and opened the door. "Happy Thanks-"

"Yeah, whatever." My second cousin Jenna cut in pushing by me into the house. She held her phone closely to her ear gossiping loudly to whoever she was talking to. I blinked a couple of times letting in her parents and taking their bags and jackets. I really hated that girl. She was one of those people that would get whatever she wanted whenever she wanted it. She was a spoiled brat.

"Good to see you Gwen." My Uncle Larry said patting me on the back. "How's school this year?" I shrugged and smiled.

"Schoolish I guess, it's hard, but I'm getting a 4.0 so it's going well." My uncle smiled and nodded.

"And what about boys? A little birdie told me there was something going on. " He inquired with a cheesy smile, I giggled to myself.

"It's complicated sometimes but yes, I'm dating someone. Actually," I paused, "he's coming tonight I believe."

"Well that's great, is he treating you right?" He asked. I sighed and nodded.

"Let's just say he's not _under_ protective." I laughed.

"Alright, I'm going to go talk to your parents, be good." I walked over to the TV and collapsed onto the couch next to Ben. He was munching on potato chips and flipping through channels.

"Comfy?" I inquired a little annoyed he was being so lazy when I was running in every which way. He nodded after a loud gulp.

"Yeah, by the way," he held out an empty glass to me, "can you get me a soda refill?" I rolled my eyes and frowned as I swatted Ben's arm.

"You have two good legs, go get it yourself." I scolded shooing him away. Ben just laughed and walked toward the kitchen.

"Kay." He called over his shoulder. I laughed at him and for the first time in over three hours got to take a quick breather.

"Gwen, Gwen where are you?" I moaned inwardly and turned around to see Jenna looking for me.

"Yes?" I asked calmly really not wanting to talk to her.

"Is there any place around here I can have a good time? This party sucks, there's no hot guys. Don't you know anyone cute?" She asked. She didn't even let me talk before continuing. "Never mind, you probably don't know any guys, you're such a dork." I exhaled loudly and calmed myself.

"Sorry, this is the best we got. It's a family get together." I practically hissed. She moaned and collapsed down on the chair across from me with a glare.

"Shouldn't you be working around the house, troll." She dissed. I was seriously debating on wether or not to kick her butt with my karate or my powers. From the kitchen full of parents murmuring and catching up, I could hear footsteps heading my way. I turned around to see Ben slinking upstairs.

"Ben!" I called. "Come talk with Jenna and me." Ben's eyes widened as he looked at me in annoyance. He had been caught, he wanted to stay away from Jenna. He sighed and sat next to me and drank some of his new soda and shoved some chips into his mouth.

"I hate you." He whispered to me in-between hand fulls of chips.

"I didn't want to be alone with her." I whispered back.

"Do you ever stop stuffing your face like a pig, Ben?" I saw Ben twitch slightly and his hand move closer to the Ultimatrix. I shook my head and elbowed him.

"No, she's not worth it." He glared at her and pulled out his phone to text Julie. Just then the doorbell rang again for probably the millionth time.

"Who's that? all the family's here." Jenna asked, I ignored her and went to the front door. "I bet it's some of your loser friends." She said, she even continued to rank me down as I opened up the door to let whoever had just arrived in. Jenna got bored with me and decided to text one of her friends, it was wonder she even had any friends. To my relief out on the porch I found my knight in shining armor. I could feel all of my worries slip away as soon as I saw him.

"Hey." He greeted with a cocky smile. "Can I come in, ma'am?" He asked politely leaning over and bowing. I laughed and nodded.

"Thank god you're here, I don't think I can handle another minute with my cousin, Jenna." I said stepping out of the way to let him in.

"Good thing I arrived when I did then." He said taking off his jacket. I held my arm out reflexively to take his jacket, he rolled his eyes and pulled it away from me. "I think I can handle my jacket."

"Oh, aren't you just so special." I teased bumping him.

"Yep." He replied. Ben looked over the couch top and smiled.

"Yes! Finally! Gwen and I aren't alone with _it_, anymore." He said vaulting over the couch and tripping. Kevin and I burst out in laughter at Ben's position on the floor. Sadly this got Jenna's attention and she looked up from her texting to see what the commotion was about. She gave an evil smile when her eyes locked onto Kevin and surveyed him in her twisted mind. She was rating his hotness.

"Hello there." Jenna said strutting over to meet Kevin. I bit my tongue and resisted the urge to tackle her when she started flirting with Kevin. "I haven't seen you around before, I would have remembered a hottie like you." She said walking up to him. "Gwen," she said looking over to me, "who's your friend?" Ben finally stood up from the ground and glared at Jenna and went to stand next to me and Kevin.

"Jenna, this is Kevin." I said tensely. Jenna smiled at me and looked back at Kevin with an "I think you're hot" smile.

"So why are you hanging out with such losers as Ben and Gwen?" She asked Kevin. Kevin frowned at her and answered defensively for us.

"I don't see losers." He hissed. Jenna's eyes narrowed at me and Ben but she continued to talk to Kevin.

"So Kevin, are you single?" She continued. I wanted to strangle her. To my surprise Kevin smiled at her.

"Yes, to the most amazing, kind, understanding, and hot girl in the world." He said giving me a sidelong glance and a wink. Jenna raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"And who would that be? I'd like to meet her."

"Oh, but that's the best part, you two already know each other." Jenna looked taken aback and glanced at Kevin in curiosity.

"Who?" Kevin leaned closer like it was a secret.

"Gwen." He said with a gigantic smirk. Jenna's smile faded and she turned on me like a wild animal.

"What! You're dating my worthless, stupid, and dorkish cousin?" She asked in complete and utter amazement and horror. Kevin glared at her and wrapped an arm protectively around my shoulders.

"No, she isn't dorkish, stupid, or worthless, and if you ever say that again you will regret it." He hissed. "Now I suggest you preoccupy yourself with getting rid of some of those zits on your face. It makes you look really ugly."

"Huh." Jenna said turning around and storming off. Ben and I were shocked into silence.

"I can't believe you stood up to her, Kevin." Ben said in amazement. I was smiling like I had just won the lottery.

"I love you, Kevin." I said pulling him down and touching his lips with mine. I pulled away and he smiled. We looked over to see Jenna glaring daggers at me, Kevin shook his head and gave me another kiss.

"I know, I love you too." He whispered sweetly.

"Gross." Ben said with a teasing smile. Kevin rolled his eyes and messed up his hair.

"Gwen and I deal with you and Julie so deal with it for a little while." Ben shrugged.

"Whatever, just don't suck face to much." He teased heading for the kitchen for more food. Kevin and I then heard a slight yelp followed by a, "Don't touch that, it's for dinner!" From one of the parents as Ben most likely tried to swipe some more food. Kevin shook his head and he and I headed for the TV.

"He never learns does he?" I giggled and shook my head.

"Nope." Ben said coming back rubbing his hand. "Apparently I don't."

"Good job, Ben." I said leaning up against Kevin's shoulder. Kevin laid his head on my head and we just sat there for a few moments holding hands. Moments like these were some of my favorites, just Kevin and me in our own bubble even if there were other watching eyes. All we cared about was each other. "Say nothing, Ben." I said when I heard his intake of breath. He fell silent and went back to watching TV. A few hours later after talking and playing some games Ben finally got bored.

"What are we going to do for the rest of tonight?" He asked. Kevin and I shrugged and then, again, the doorbell rang.

"I got it." Ben said heading for the door so I didn't have to get up. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already seven at night.

"Thanks again for standing up to Jenna, that was really cool of you." I said stroking Kevin's midnight locks as we sat on the couch together.

"No problem, I was just sticking up for my girl."

"Alright, but it was still cool of you." I said giving him a tentative kiss. Ben walked back over to us followed by Julie. "Hey," I greeted sitting up so I could see Julie better.

"Sorry I'm late, it took a lot of convincing to make my parents let me come tonight." Julie said sitting down on the other couch next to Kevin and me.

"No problem, you didn't miss much." I said standing up. Julie stood up as well and we both hugged.

"I'm just glad that we can all hang out." Julie said looking around. "This doesn't seem like a very lively Thanksgiving party." She surveyed.

"We know, my cousin Jenna was being a-"

"Bitch." Kevin said finishing my sentence. I nodded and continued.

"And she kinda ruined the good mood. The best part though was when Kevin told her off." I said giving Kevin a hug.

"Awesome." Julie said with a smile. "But what are we going to do now?"

"How about having dinner?" Asked a familiar voice. Ben, Kevin, and I all turned around with giant smiles to see none other than Grandpa Max.

**...**

**Hey everyone, sorry I cut it off so suddenly, but it was getting really long so I decided to break this story into two separate chapters. So leave a review on this half and the second installment on the Thanksgiving story will come out tomorrow I believe. Thanks for reading and please review, reviews make me extra happy and want to finish this small story. ^-^**

–**Lioness002**


	4. Thanksgiving Part 2

**Here's part two of Thanksgiving. Also, a big shout out and thank you to ParamoreXO for some amazing ideas to make this chapter even better. Thank you Paramore and I hope you enjoy. ;) Now, everyone else enjoy please! Leave a review when you are done reading please! –I Own Nothing –Lioness002 **_**–Thanksgiving Part 2**_

**...**

"Grandpa!" I exclaimed jumping off the couch and running to give him a big and enveloping hug.

"Hi Pumpkin. How's it going?" He asked hugging me back.

"Not so good, Jenna's being a jerk." Ben said walking over and joining in on the hug. "Jerk is actually an understatement but it's the best I got right now."

"Well, come have dinner, you'll feel better." Grandpa said motioning for Julie and Kevin to follow.

"How are you, Kevin?" Max asked patting him on the back.

"I'm good, but I'm also starving." We all laughed and joined the rest of the family. I introduced my friends and then we all sat down. So we all went to dinner with the family and had a pretty good time. Kevin and I sat next to each other holding hands the whole meal. Ben and Julie sat across the table from us and held hands the whole meal as well.

There were a lot of questions and stories swapped but one of the main topics was Kevin and I, people had noticed how close we were.

"So Gwen, how long have you and Kevin been dating?" Asked my Aunt Sally leaning forward on the table seeming as if she wanted to hear every bit and detail. I slowly finished chewing the piece of turkey that was in my mouth and swallowed.

"A little over half a year." I answered eating a spoonful of homemade mashed potato's.

"And that's not even counting the other half a year of sickening love struck gazes, and back and forth flirting." Ben continued with a sly smirk. Kevin rolled his eyes at Ben as he gave another smile and continued. "Kevin was like a love sick puppy when he saw Gwen, he was head over heels."

"Was not." Kevin exclaimed in annoyance.

"Was too. Don't you remember the first time you met Gwen? 'I'll follow you anywhere' was one of the first things you said about her." Ben finished slamming his hand on the table. "Fact!" He exclaimed in excitement knowing he had won. Kevin opened his mouth a couple of times and then gave a grunt of defeat. The whole table minus Jenna broke out in laughter, even me.

"You never told me that." I said to Kevin placing a hand on his shoulder and trying to fight away my giggles. Kevin blushed and cleared his throat slightly.

"Okay, I admit I did like you, but I wasn't head over heels." He said defending his tough guy image. My aunts and uncles were all smiling crazily at Kevin not believing a word he said about not really liking me.

"Cough-yet-cough." Ben fake coughed in Kevin's direction.

"Then why'd you hang out with them?" My uncle Larry asked. "I mean no offense, but Ben and Gwen don't seem like the type of people you would normally hang out with." Kevin blinked off a nervous twitch and took a big swig of water. I knew my family was getting to close to asking about Kevin's past and Kevin was feeling awkward. I grabbed Kevin's hand from under the table and gave it an encouraging squeeze. Kevin was about answer when Jenna spoke up for the first time at dinner.

"I bet you were some type of drug dealer or junkie living on the streets. The only reason I bet you wanted to hang around those losers was to get into Gwen's pants." She hissed to Kevin. "Are you even a virgin, Gwen?" Jenna asked turning in my direction. Silence, absolute quiet. Everyone at the table had fallen silent and turned their gazes toward Jenna in shock and horror. You could probably hear a pin drop from fifty feet away. My mouth was hanging open in shock.

"Jenna." Jenna's parents whispered in unison. No one really knew what to say, how do you scold a child for saying something like that? What she just said was crossing a major line. Jenna had an evil and triumphant smile on her face as she glared at Kevin and I.

"Alright everyone, I think that's enough dinner and enough spotlight on Kevin." Max cut in finally after what felt like an eternity. Kevin nodded his thanks and let some of his tensed muscles relax. "Jenna, a word?" Max said standing up from the table.

"No."

"NOW." Grandpa Max said in a firm and absolute tone. Jenna looked at him for a second before standing up from the table and exciting the room followed closely by Max. I finally let out the breath that I had been holding in this whole period of silence and glanced over to Kevin. He was rigid as a board and obviously having some internal conflict.

"Kevin," I murmured quietly into his ear, "can I talk to you?" Kevin's only answer was putting his napkin on the table and leaving the diningroom. I placed my napkin on the table as well and followed. "Excuse us." I said to everyone before exciting the room to go find Kevin. That bitch was going to pay for saying that to Kevin, to us. I shook my head and headed for my room where I knew Kevin would be. I slowly opened the door and saw Kevin sitting on my bed with his head in his hands. I sighed and sat down next to him.

"Why? Why did she have to say that?" Kevin moaned softly knowing I had entered the room. I clenched my fists and sighed as I sat down on the bed next to him.

"She's jealous. She's jealous of the fact we have something real and she can't have it, that she can't control it or mess it up." I said rubbing Kevin's back soothingly. "None of it matters. Nothing she said apply's to you in the slightest."

"But Gwen, it does. A year ago I was the bad guy, the one no one trusted or wanted around. I was the shady guy people avoided in fear. The messed up _freak_." I felt my eyes prick with tears at Kevin's self loathing.

"Kevin, even if that is true-"

"-which it is."

"Even if that is true," I continued, " it's not you anymore. You have changed so much and you have become a much better person. Don't let Jenna put doubt into your head, there is nothing wrong with you, and you certainly aren't a freak." I said leaning my head on his shoulder. "You are the sweetest and most trustworthy person I know." I whispered. Kevin slowly looked up and gazed at me skeptically. "I pinky promise I'm not lying." I said holding up my pinky finger. Kevin snorted at my action.

"What are you, four?" He teased. I put my pout face on and cocked my head to the side.

"Noooo." I said keeping my finger in the air waiting for Kevin to take hold. I raised an eyebrow and poked my finger at him. "I'm waiting." Kevin sighed in defeat and grabbed my pinky with his.

"Okay, I believe you." He said quietly. I laughed and gave him a hug.

"That's all I ask, and do me a favor, ignore Jenna to the best of your ability." I said tightening my hold around him.

"I'm try." He mumbled stroking my hair. I sighed in content and slowly pulled away.

"We have to go back downstairs before my family starts to worry or something." I said quietly. Kevin nodded and stood up from the bed and helped me up too.

"One more thing." Kevin whispered to me. I cocked my head to the side in interest.

"And what might that be?" I said suspiciously. Kevin flashed me a cocky smile and brushed his fingertips down the length of my cheek.

"This." Kevin said leaning down and touching his lips to mine. I smiled and then joined in on the kiss with much enthusiasm.

"Mmm." I mumbled to Kevin as I wrapped my arms securely around his neck. I sighed in enjoyment and then pulled away. "That was very nice." I said trailing my fingers down his ripped chest.

"Better than nice." Kevin cut in with a cheeky smirk. I nodded my agreement and a coy smile.

"Yes, but we better go downstairs." Kevin nodded and we both walked down the stairs to go and join the family once again for the rest of the dinner.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

By the end of the weird and insulting dinner we were all ready to either go sleep for a month or fall into a food induced coma. Kevin and I had gone back downstairs and finished dinner without Jenna's annoying presence. All of us; Ben, Julie, Kevin, and I, were in the living room resting.

"Oh my god, I couldn't eat another bite if my life depended on it." Julie moaned sitting on the sofa. Ben was passed out on the floor mumbling in his sleep and Kevin and I were laying on the couch almost asleep.

"Shh, Julie, we're sleeping." I mumbled snuggling closer to Kevin. "Love, you." I whispered to Kevin softly as we dozed off together.

"Love you too." Kevin whispered kissing my neck and head.

I sighed in content and was about to fall asleep when, "Gwen and Kevin sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes the freakish baby in the baby carriage!" Over and over again by none other than Jenna. Kevin and I moaned in unison and tried to drown Jenna out and fall asleep. But it was to no avail.

"Jenna, shut up!" I yelled from the couch as I sat up and glared at her. Jenna gave me a twisted smile and flipped me off. My eyes widened before I laid back down on the couch. "I really hate her." I hissed into Kevin's ear.

"Don't we all." He answered agreeing with me. Jenna finally left but only after waking all of us up and pissing us off. Ben sat impatiently tapping his foot in thought after Jenna left.

"What are we going to do now?" Ben almost whined. Julie, Kevin and I all shrugged. We had no clue.

"Figure it out, Tennyson." Kevin said. Ben frowned at him but sat in silence to think of something. There was silence for about five minutes before Ben had an idea.

"Oh! I know! I brought my X-Box 360 and Rockband with me, we can play that. There's four instruments and four of us, it'll be perfect!" Ben exclaimed excitedly.

"You are such a dork, and what about me?" All of us froze and turned around to see Jenna with crossed arms and a pissed expression. Ben glared at her and walked outside.

"I'm getting the Rockband." Ben said tartly over his shoulder as he left the house. Julie, trying to be nice as usual, walked up to Jenna and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Julie, I'm Ben's girlfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you." Julie said holding out her hand for a shake. Jenna scoffed and glared at Julie.

"Looks like Ben gets just as many horrible girlfriends as he does friends." Julies eyes widened and she backed away. "By the way, that outfit makes you look fat." That was the last straw for Julie and she ran upstairs toward my room and slammed the door. I jumped from the couch and walked over to Jenna and slapped her.

"How dare you insult my friends and boyfriend, you have no right, you don't know any of them!" I yelled my eyes glowing bright pink. Jenna's eyes widened and she backed away a few feet.

"What's wrong with your eyes." She chocked out in fear.

"Nothing." I hissed with my Anodite voice bleeding into my normal one. I heard the hurried steps of my parents, grandpa and Kevin. My parents close the kitchen door to keep everyone else in the family that didn't know about aliens in the dark. I suddenly felt Kevin's arms wrap around my waist and keep me in his iron grip.

"Gwen, relax, it's okay." Kevin whispered into my ear trying to sooth me. Ben rushed in the front door and was taken back by the scene unfolding in front of him, Kevin holding me back, Jenna pushed up against the wall, and my parents standing back in fear.

"I'm so sorry." Jenna whispered trying to get as much space between us as possible.

"It's to late for that, so many years of insults and tricks, years of conniving and plotting against your own family. Ben and I have so many emotional scars from you, you torment people that try to be nice to you. You are the biggest bitch I have ever met, and that's saying a lot." As my rant went on I could feel my control wavering and my full anodite form coming out. "Kevin." I suddenly whispered in fear.

"Don't worry, I'm here." He whispered. "Keep calm Gwen, everything's going to be fine, just relax. Forget about Jenna, forget about the pain and anger, think of happy thoughts." He said as I slowly slid toward the floor.

"Max, do something." My mom pleaded to him. Max shook his head and glanced toward Kevin.

"Kevin will have more impact on her than me, they are bonded, he's the only one that can stop her transformation." He said confidently, but he still looked worried.

"What's going on? Somebody help me!" Jenna screamed sliding away from me. I gave one last glare at Jenna before I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. I concentrated on Kevin and slowly pulled back my anodite form. When I blinked awake I was in Kevin's arms and Jenna had passed out on the floor.

"What-what happened?" I asked in confusion as I looked up at Kevin. Kevin gave a sigh of relief and gave me a strong and firm hug.

"Thank God, you are okay." He whispered to me keeping his tight grip on me. My parents and grandpa all looked relieved and Ben looked shocked holding onto all of the Rockband gear. I then saw Jenna passed out on the floor and my eyes widened.

"What did I do?" I asked in a shocked tone. Kevin soothingly stroked my hair and whispered quietly to me.

"You sort of, let out your full Anodite." Kevin said awkwardly. My breath started to come fast as I started to freak out slightly.

"Is Jenna...dead?" I squeaked in horror. To my surprise Kevin started to laugh.

"No, she just passed out. When she wakes up, we'll just tell her she fell asleep in your room and had a bad dream." I nodded slowly and then curled closer to Kevin.

"How'd I come back?" I asked. Grandpa Max was actually the one to answer my question, I hadn't really expected him to say anything considering I had forgotten he was even there.

"Kevin." He stated simply. "Kevin kept you as calm as possible, you didn't even touch Jenna." I let out a breath of relief and sunk into Kevin's embrace. "I can take away her memory and she'll just think it was a dream." Grandpa said. I nodded slowly.

"Thank you, that would be nice." I whispered. Both my parents relaxed and went back into the kitchen to talk with the family. Grandpa scooped up Jenna and went to put her into a room somewhere to sleep. That was when I remembered Julie. "Oh my gosh!" I said bolting up and running upstairs. I heard Ben and Kevin following me as I pushed open my bedroom door and found Julie crying on my bed. Ben's eyed widened in anger and shock as he pushed by me to get to Julie. Ben whispered sweet things to Julie as she cried into his shoulder and told him what was the matter. I slowly backed out of the room with Kevin and we closed the door so they could be alone.

"Well this had been a dramatic Thanksgiving." Kevin said taking my hand and leading me downstairs. I giggled a little and sat down on the couch to examine the Rockband and X-Box.

"I know, but I have a feeling it's gonna get better." I said starting to set up the game. Kevin did the same and we worked together to assemble the game for a few minutes before Ben and Julie came back downstairs. Julie looked much better and was holding tightly onto Ben. Ben had a cocky smile on as he reached us so I knew he had gotten some lip action. Kevin and I shook our heads and then turned on the TV.

"Ready for some hard core rockin'?" Kevin said handing Ben the drum sticks.

"You know it!" Ben said enthusiastically. Julie smiled when Kevin handed her the plastic bass and winked. She laughed and slung the guitar over her shoulder. Kevin grabbed the guitar for himself and then fingered the microphone.

"You get to sing, Gwen." I rolled me eyes and snatched it from his hand.

"Bring it on." I challenged.

**...**

**There we go, there's the end of the Thanksgiving chapter. Sorry I cut it off so suddenly, it would have been boring for the readers to have to read about them playing Rockband and then all leave. But, Jenna gets totally grounded and hopefully they all will never have to deal with her again soon. By the way, who else felt depressed by Kevin's comment in the episode "The Enemy of My Enemy" when he said, "The only reason you're alive, is because of what you **_**used**_** to mean to me." My BFF and I were almost crying. Oh well, so there's some Gwevin to make everything better. I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review. Next comes Christmas! Yay!**

**–Lioness002**


	5. Christmas

**Hello everyone, here is the newest chapter for Holiday collection...Christmas! :) Sorry it's so late, I was very busy with the holidays much like everyone else. So I hope everyone had happy holidays and I want everyone to enjoy this newest chapter! :) -I Own Nothing **

**-Lioness002 -_Christmas_**

**...**

"Watch it!" I yelled at the car that sped right in front of me as I was about to take the turn for Gwen's street. I mumbled a string of profanities about stupid drivers and hating the holidays and ran a hand through my midnight hair. I let out a deep breath to calm my nerves and looked around the road twice to make sure no drunk or crazy driver was going to crash into me. I carefully turned onto Gwen's street just as it started to snow for the fifth time today. "Yay for Christmas." I mumbled sarcastically as I pulled into Gwen's driveway. I let out a sigh, grabbed two presents off the passengers' seat, and left the car locking it in the process.

The Tennyson's had invited me to their annual Christmas party, I had rejected at first but somehow Gwen had convinced me to come. Something about missing me or being bored, I did not remember it very well considering it had ended in a passionate lip lock. "She always could control me in a way no one else could." I thought knocking on the door and tapping the snow off the bottom of my combat boots. I stood on the front steps shivering for a moment before the sound of pounding footsteps entered my ears. I cracked a small smile as the door was hurtled open by none other than Gwen.

"Kevin, there you are." Gwen laughed inviting me in and giving me a hug. I let out a soft sigh and wrapped my arms around her slim waist and laid my head on hers smelling her perfume, she smelled like cinnamon.

"Hey," I murmured pulling away and holding a present out to her, "for you." I said placing it in her hands. She smiled cutely and grabbed my hand pulling me into the house where it was warm and looked like Santa had thrown up all over the place. There was decoration after decoration covering practically every square inch of the house. One particular item did catch my eye though, mistletoe. I filed that away for later as Gwen and I walked into the kitchen were the parents were talking and marveling over how much Ben had grown.

"Aw Kev, thanks so much for the present," she giggled placing it under the Christmas tree next to all of the other presents. I nodded and gave her a quick peck on the head and snaked my free arm around her waist.

Gwen looked so cheery, probably because it was Christmas; she had a glow of fun and freedom about her. She looked hot too, she was wearing a purple v-neck long sleeve that dipped just a little more than the average shirt showing off a little of her chest, she was also wearing a black jean short that went to her mid thighs and no tights. I had to beat back a growl of approval at her outfit as we talked.

"No problem." I reassured her clearing my throat and looking over at Ben as I watched him quiver in fear; two nosey aunts were cornering him. He caught eye with Gwen and me and mouthed something that looked like help, but who could know what he was really saying. I gave him a sly smile, shrugged, and made a move to relocate Gwen and me into the other room. Ben's eyes widened and he let his hand hover over the Ultimatrix pointing at me. I held my hands up in defeat and pulled Ben's present out from under my arm. "Stand back a bit." I whispered to Gwen from next to me ready to chuck the wrapped box at Ben's head. Gwen's eyes widened and she took a tentative step back as my arm reached back to fling the box full force toward Ben.

"Kevin, what are doing?" She whispered tartly to me.

"Saving Ben's life," I murmured under my breath as I launched the colorful projectile in Ben's direction, "heads up Tennyson!" I yelled as the box soared toward its owner. Gwen and Ben's aunts looked up just in time to scramble out of the way as Ben came hurtling toward the box to keep it from hitting the ground. Ben caught the box just in time, did a showy roll, and popped off the ground.

"And Ben Tennyson makes the game winning save! The crowd goes wild!" He called running around in a circle pumping the present in the air like an idiot. Gwen and I snorted at Ben's youngness and rolled our eyes at the immature hero.

"Nice Ben," Gwen scoffed linking arms with me and looking up to me, "and way to make a nice first impression on my aunts." Gwen teased poking me in the chest every word. I gave a soft laugh and suddenly swooped Gwen off her feet catching her off guard as she let out a small squeal or surprise.

"I'm good like that." I whispered in her ear sexily. She gave a small huff and wrapped her arms around my neck so she would not fall and so she could get closer to me. We both looked up and saw two of Gwen's aunts spying on us from the other room, watching us as we flirted. "Let's move this into the other room." I whispered quietly into Gwen's ear.

"Mmhmm." Gwen answered kissing me seductively along my neck. I bit back a small moan and quickly carried her into the concealed living room where it would be more private. I sat us both down on the couch softly and reclined back against the back of the couch.

"Soooo." I said teasingly toward Gwen. She gave a small snort and scooted over to me to the point where she was on my lap.

"Soooo," she mimicked with a teasing tone as she kissed her way up my neck to my ear and walked her fingers up my chest, "what now?" She whispered quietly, as she continued to kiss me passionately. I gave a small smile, ran a hand along her cheek, and secured my fingers in her gorgeous and fiery hair.

"I think we have a good few minutes before Ben shows up, let's make it a make-out session to remember." I whispered kissing my way from her collarbone, to her neck, and then to her cheek.

"You got that right," she whispered enthusiastically as she placed a delicate hand on my cheek and pulled me closer. I watched her eyes flutter shut and my eyes did the same, both of us were expecting a kiss ahead, we were wrong.

"Can you guys not suck face for at least one night?" Ben complained finally joining the rest of the real world and joining us in the living room. "Why did it have to be this exact moment he joined us?" I thought angrily as Gwen and I both turned to give Ben a death glare. Ben gave a small smile and leaned up against the wall.

"Ben." Gwen and I hissed in annoyance.

"Happy Christmas." Ben said cheekily while looking at the box that held his present. I let out a groan and let my head loll back onto the couch.

"I can very easily take that present back Tennyson." I threatened staring at Ben intently. Ben's eyes widened and he clutched the wrapped box to his chest as if his life depended on it.

"You wouldn't, would you Kevin?" Ben whimpered stroking the box. I pondered this for a moment just to make Ben squirm.

"Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't, and it all depends on how you act. Oh, and by the way, you owe me for saving your butt from those stalker aunts." I said with a giant smirk. Ben frowned and walked sluggishly into the kitchen mumbling to himself about how much a friend I was. I gave a soft snicker and turned back to my extremely hot and sexy girlfriend.

"So, where were we?" I said slowly sliding my arm around her petite waist. Gwen's lips twitched into a smile and she gave a delicate sigh pulling away from me.

"Eggnog?" She asked innocently while walking into the kitchen. My jaw dropped and I quickly followed her.

"Really, seriously Gwen?" I complained as we both walked by her parents and various relatives to get to the refrigerator. I was happy to note that the bitch of a girl Jenna had managed to miss the Christmas party.

"Yep, I have my family around you know and you need to make a good impression. We shouldn't be making out all evening." She laughed pulling out the eggnog and two glasses.

"Yeah, but it's very highly recommended." I said innocently. Gwen looked up at me with a small smile and just shook her head at my futile attempt at trying to get a kiss.

"Nope." She said cheekily just rubbing it in for fun now. "Now come on, let's go watch a Christmas movie, you'll like it, there's hilarious pain scenes." She said grabbing my hand and pulling me into the living room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Oh my god." I said as Gwen, Ben, and I watched Home Alone 2. Apparently, it was a tradition for the Tennyson family to watch this bizarre movie.

I had been seriously getting bored with this main kid in the movie, he had gotten lost and separated from his family at the airport when all of them were going to spend Christmas with relatives in Florida. Instead he accidentally went to New York, he spent a whole bunch of money at a fancy hotel, met some creepy bird woman, and two goons were out to get him. Gwen and Ben said I had to see the first one to get the part about the two idiot goons but whatever. Now it was finally starting to get good.

Long story short, the kid stopped the two goons from pulling their heist at a kid's toy store and then the two goons started to chase after him. The kid ran to his aunt and uncles house that was under renovation where he had set up all of these dangerous and deadly traps for these two felons.

"This is my favorite part." Ben whispered as he nibbled at a gingerbread man and sipped hot chocolate.

The kid had climbed up a garbage shoot and was now on top of the roof and the two goons on the ground. Let's just say it did not end well for them.

"Sonny!" One of the felons yelled up to the child, which funnily enough, the kids name was Kevin.

"Yes." He replied cockily with a giant smirk.

"Throw down the camera and we'll leave you alone." The same crook lied. The only problem for them was that the kid was too smart for them.

"Alright." The kid Kevin called as he clutched a brick in his hand. The same crook took a few steps forward and held open his arms.

"Give it to me!" He called. The kid smiled and released the brick letting it soar toward the two goons down bellow on the street. It made contact with the taller and more stupid of the two goons and he fell onto the hard cement with a square mark on his face from the brick.

This was only the beginning of the torture for these two, they ended up getting hit in the head with tools and bricks, falling down a hole onto the lowest level, getting set on fire, electrocuted, crushed by a tool cart, and attacked by birds, and that was only some of the things the little devil child did. But honestly, I don't think I've laughed any louder in a long time.

"That kid was evil." I said as the movie ended and credits rolled.

"Was not," Gwen said stretching and removing her cheek from my shoulder, "he was protecting himself from those two criminals." I snorted and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Sure he was." I teased twirling a strand of Gwen's hair. She lightly smacked me in the chest with a smile.

"He was protecting himself." Gwen repeated as she gave me a peck on the cheek. I let out a sigh and turned to look at her in disproval.

"Really, that's it?" I asked in an astonished tone. She gave a genuinely cocky grin and hopped off the couch without answering. Ben being silent the whole time shook his head, patted me on the back, and followed Gwen. "Great." I mumbled as I got up from the couch and went to look for Gwen. I peaked into the kitchen to see the parents still talking, but no Gwen. I scratched my head in confusion before I heard something behind me. I turned around and saw Gwen behind me leaning up against the door.

"Hey Kevin, can you come here a second." She asked quietly. I strode across the distance in a matter of seconds.

"There you are." I whispered. Gwen blushed slightly and point up toward the ceiling. I looked up and practically screamed in triumph, there on the ceiling was mistletoe. It had been teasing me all night, but not now, now I could kiss my super hot girlfriend and no one could stop me. I raised an eyebrow at Gwen and gave a cocky smile. "You've been blocking me out tonight on purpose, haven't you?"

"Not really, it just ended up that way, but now we have to kiss." She whispered wrapping her arms around my neck. I gave a small smile and wrapped one arm around her waist and placed the other on her cheek.

"Finally." I murmured pulling her to me. Our lips moved passionately together as I ran my hand from her cheek to her neck, past her shoulder, and down her arm. I really and truly loved Gwen more than anything in the world, she was everything to me. In the pit of my stomach I felt a burning passion ignite like gasoline with a match, I was hungry for more. I could feel her fingers embedded in my hair as she tried to pull me closer. Both of us stumbled back into the door pinning us there, but neither of us cared. I pushed myself up against her sexy body feeling every one of her curves as I pressed her even more tightly to the door. I heard her let out a sigh of encouragement into my mouth as she ranked her hands down the front of my chest, we continued to kiss and I pushed my body flush against her. Gwen hopped up and wound her legs around my waist for better support as she left a trail of burning kisses down my neck.

"Mmmm." She moaned as I moved my hands all the way to her hips and began to massage. "Kevin…" she breathed into my ear as she pulled on my earlobe with her teeth. Hard to believe, but I think I pushed my way even closer to her, I don't know how, but it happened. With one free hand I moved my way back to her neck and pulled the purple fabric away slightly to suckle on the delicate flesh that had been revealed. She stifled a moan and kissed me harder along my neck and jaw to try and contain it. I took this chance to capture and claim her luscious and swollen lips once again with mine. Sadly our time of ecstasy had to come to an end.

"So thanks for coming guys and merry-GWEN!" Gwen and I snapped our heads up to see numerous pairs of shocked adult eyes, plus Ben. Gwen's face turned a burning shade of red even darker than her gorgeous hair. Gwen slowly unraveled her legs from around my waist and slid to the ground. She cleared her throat awkwardly and waved at everyone weakly.

"Hi everyone." She whispered forsakenly. Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson's eyes were burning with rage and they were glaring daggers at me. Gwen's mother turned toward Gwen with a stoic face.

"Well, what do you two have to say about this?" Mrs. Tennyson asked angrily. I took a deep breath and interjected my answer which would probably be the last thing I ever said.

"Mistletoe?"

**...**

**Hahaha I loved Kevin's last line. Sorry this was so late but the holidays are a tough time to write, you get sidetracked and busy with family get togethers, or at least, I was. :) Anyway, I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and enjoyed this chapter. If you have not seen Home Alone 1 or 2, please do yourself a favor and watch them. They will make you laugh until you cry. Next comes New Years! So anyways now it's 12:20 in the morning and I am going to bed for some much needed Z's. :) So goodnight and please review or comment! -Lioness002 **


	6. New Years

**Yeah, I am not going to lie, this is late. Sorry it is late, I was at an all nighter New Years party and I slept for the rest of the day when I got home. Then I had an English project to work on and then my grandpa was in the hospital. It has been hectic. Again everyone, my deepest and most sincere apologies but I really hope you enjoy. Yay for 2011! J Oh and I am trying to broaden my writing so I am going to try to write a Benlie chapter. Therefore, this is the next installment so please leave a review! J -Lioness002 -New Years**

**…...**

It was New Years Eve and I was going over to a party at my boyfriend Ben's house. I looked at myself in the full-length mirror in my room and smiled. I was not vain but I was not oblivious to the fact I was pretty. I was currently wearing a short sleeve pink v-neck t-shirt and a short jean skirt along with some pink three inch wedges. I tucked a stray piece of my black cropped short hair behind my ear and grabbed my bag off my bed. Pretty much tonight was a night just to hang out; in itself, the situation seemed simple enough, but it took some major convincing my parents to let me go over to Ben's for an all nighter. They did not really trust him because of all of the bad publicity from the media; thankfully, they trusted me enough to let me go.

I ran downstairs and grabbed my black leather jacket off the coat rack that was by the door and was about to leave when my mother called from the kitchen. "Julie!" I gave a silent moan and walked into the kitchen where my mom was cooking dinner for her and my father.

"Yes mom?" I asked quietly as I bounced from foot to foot anxiously. I had a feeling that she was going to give me some sort of lecture about being safe and responsible tonight, only she would bring that up five minutes before I had to go.

"When should your father and I expect you home by?" She said slowly as she cooked a nice diner for her and my father for new years. I shrugged in response.

"I'm not really sure; it is an all-nighter so maybe around ten or something." I said as I grabbed a water pitcher from the cabinet and watered the plant in the kitchen corner. I heard my mother put down and wooden spoon on the granite counter loudly.

"Julie," she said sternly, "I am trusting you to be good and spend a night with this boy, do not make me regret it." She said I turned around to see her have a very visible frown etched into her face.

"Mom, it's not just Ben and me, Kevin will be there."

"Another trouble maker that's a bad influence on you." She snapped.

"Gwen is going to be there mom, she's an A student and you like her, relax, we are all just hanging out." I said trying to calm her down. She let out a long breath and nodded her head.

"Alright, but if there is one hint of anything sexual, you come home straight away." I plastered on a fake smile and nodded as I backed out of the kitchen quickly.

"Alright." I said forcing my voice to sound normal. She always had to make everything I did awkward in one-way or another. I slipped out of the kitchen, ran back over to the door, and grabbed my bag.

"Happy New Year!" I called over my shoulder running out of the house and toward my car. It was nothing special, just the silver 2006 PT Cruiser, nothing like Ben and Kevin's cars. I slid into the car and pulled out my phone to examine the time, 7:47, I was supposed to be at Ben's at eight and it was a fifteen-minute drive so I would make it right on time. I smiled to myself, started the engine and pulled out of driveway to head for Ben's house.

**~.~.~.~.~**

"Julie!" Gwen squealed as she flung open Ben's front door and greeted me with a hug. I was taken off guard at first but I laughed and little and hugged back.

"Gwen, good to see you, have you been waiting for me or something?" I asked stepping back from Gwen with a smile. She scoffed behind her and crossed her arms.

"Ben and Kevin have been setting off small fireworks all night." Gwen sighed. My eyes widened in fear as Gwen stepped back to let me into the house.

"Oh god, Ben isn't dead is he?" I asked walking into the kitchen with the on joining door that leads outside.

"Not yet." Gwen said tiredly. "Oh and by the way, I love your outfit." She gushed as we walked through the house.

I walked outside to be met by the cold kiss of night air. I could see two shadows huddled over a something before they both jumped up and ran in Gwen and my direction. A few seconds later, there was a loud, 'pop' and green sparks flew this way and that. Gwen and I jumped in shock as loud hollers and woops came from Ben and Kevin as they watched the sparks fly up in the sky and explode again. Gwen moaned and put her hand on her head.

"Earlier they had a roman candle fight." She moaned watching Kevin and Ben light another explosive.

"Anyone hurt?" I questioned knowing fully well that Kevin would take full advantage of that situation and try to actually hit Ben, or singe him. Gwen shook her head, pointed over her shoulder, and pointed at the garbage can.

"I intervened before anyone could even possibly get hurt." She announced loud enough for Ben and Kevin to hear. Kevin and Ben turned around and for the first time seemed to see Gwen and me standing on the cement patio with crossed arms.

"Julie!" Ben chirped rushing over and giving me a hug. I let out a breath as he gave me a quick squeeze. I smiled and hugged back.

"I don't like feeling left out, you didn't even notice I had arrived." I teased messing with his walnut hair. I stopped suddenly when I felt a tough and frayed part in Ben's hair by his ear. I cocked my head to the side and looked to see a singe mark. "Is that- a singe mark?" I asked taking the clump of his hair between my fingers. From behind me I could hear Kevin burst out in laughter.

"You didn't…" Gwen asked Kevin giving him a glare along with the open ended question. Kevin gave a smug smile and shrugged. Gwen's eyes became cat like slits as she started to swat at Kevin.

"Ben, what happened?" I asked quietly releasing my hold on his hair. Ben pondered this for a moment before he finally spoke.

"Well…Gwen cut into Kevin and my fun so when she left we went and got more roman candles to continue our fight. I didn't know she left to get the door and let you in." Ben said sheepishly. I shook my head and wrapped my arms around Ben's neck.

"What and I going to do with you?" I asked leaning my forehead against his. Ben gave a cocky smile and placed a tender kiss on my lips.

"You could always by me a gift card to Mr. Smoothy's." I let out a small moan and pushed off.

"Nice one Ben." He smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I know."

**~.~.~.~.~**

"NO WAY! Uh uh! You are so dead Tennyson!" Kevin yelled at Ben as we all played Mario Kart on Ben's HD TV in the living room. Ben had just pushed Kevin into a never-ending abyss and he was pissed because he had been knocked out first. Ben was laughing hysterically, Gwen was rolling her eyes, and I was speeding after Ben on my characters motorcycle. I was slowly gaining on Ben's Mii as we rounded a corner and the screen showed the finale lap. I bit my lip as I got a mushroom and I sped forward closing some of the distance between Ben and me.

"Bring it one Ben." I said as I picked up another item box; the item I received was a banana. "Helpful." I mumbled under my breath in agitation, I just needed a red shell to take my rightful place as first. Ben leaned closer and closer to the screen as we both neared the end of the course. We were neck in neck as I tossed away the banana for another item which ended up being a green shell, a little better. Gwen and Kevin had given up so now they were probably making-out in the other room, which only left Ben and me to fight for the title of first.

"Julie, you are soooo not winning." Ben said cockily as he turned another corner just out of my view. I let out a sigh and tried to urge my character faster. I would so not let him win, he was already cocky enough.

"Come on, come on." I whispered urgently as I rounded the corner Ben had just passed. Ben was already gloating about his win to me as he sped for the finish line that was clearly in his sights. Out of nowhere a blue shell came soaring through the air over my head and I watched as it homed in on Ben as he got closer to the finish. My eyes lit up with excitement and I let out a laugh as I watched it dive toward Ben's character.

"No!" Ben yelled as the blue shell exploded on him only feet away from the finish line. Ben skidded to a halt as he frantically tried to get straighten out and over the finish line before me, but to no avail.

"Yes!" I exclaimed in triumph as I sped past Ben and over the finish line. Ben's eyes widened in disbelief and the arm that held the Wii remote went slack. I turned toward Ben smugly and crossed my arms.

"So Ben, tell me about your amazing win." I teased poking his shoulder with a smile plastered on my face.

"I want a rematch." Ben pouted crossing his arms across his chest and huffing like a small child. I giggled slightly and stood up from the couch and checked my phone, 11:57.

"Hey guys," I called to Kevin and Gwen in the other room, "get out here, there's two minutes to midnight!" I called as I pulled Ben up from the couch. Ben gave me a quick hug before Kevin and Gwen walked back in to join us for the countdown.

"Everyone outside!" Ben yelled taking my hand and pulling me outside with Gwen and Kevin tight on our heels. We all skidded to a halt outside as Kevin grabbed something off of the table on the patio and pulling out some matches.

"Firework time." He practically sang as he set up the huge firework on the cement. I practically heard Gwen's eyes roll as she bumped Kevin lightly.

"Act a little more childish why don't you." She teased.

"You know you like it." Kevin bit back giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Come on guys, not in public." Ben whined shielding his eyes like a three year old. Kevin just snickered. I picked up my phone and watched as it turned 11:59.

"One minute."

Kevin lit the match in anticipation. I slowly watched the second hand on my phone count down.

"10." I started.

"9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..!" We all exclaimed as Kevin lit the match and the firework exploded into the sky.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" We exclaimed giving hugs and setting off party poppers. Second later the big firework exploded into thousands of brilliantly illuminated sparks. One after another with colors of green, blue, purple, and orange set the night sky alight. I laughed as the last firework exploded and it looked like the Ultimatrix.

"Nice." I said to Ben wrapping my arms around his neck. He shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm skilled like that." He whispered leaning his forehead against mine. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Yes you are."

"New year kisses?" Ben asked hopefully trailing a gentle hand along my cheek.

"Sure, why not." I teased as we both leaned in for the first real kiss of the New Year.

**…...**

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed my futile attempt at writing a Benlie chapter. J I just wanted to say; sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, for the really, really, late chapter update. Nevertheless, it is in 2011! J I was busy and I really hit a wall in my writing. L I feel like the fans really keep me going but I feel they have been losing interest sadly. Sighs. That is kind of my fault but every writer has his or her own little crisis for writing. I am trying to update every story I have neglected so I really hope everyone will watch for those and review to give me drive. Thanks to everyone that has been reviewing, it really helps. Sadly, the next real big holiday is Mother's Day, but that is in May, a long time away. Therefore, if anyone has any suggestions for another holiday chapter let me know. Wow, this is a long author note. J So, I really hope everyone enjoyed and show me the love! Thanks for reading. REVIEW! I'm hoping to get over five. J -Lioness002**


	7. Valentines Day Part 1

**Hey, I am back with a new chapter! I hope everyone enjoys and reviews! Also, thanks for all of the reviews on the last chapter, it really helped! In addition, for anyone that thought my last authors note was odd, it was. My calendar is pink with pink writing so all the holidays blended in so my eye skimmed right over and the first one I saw was Mother's Day, so that explains that. Sorry for the confusion and I did know there were other holidays. Hehehe, I am skilled. :)**** -I Own Nothing -Lioness002 -Valentines Day**

**...**

"So what are you and Ben doing for Valentines Day tomorrow?" I asked slowly as I held my cell phone to my ear with my shoulder and painted my fingernails at the same time. I was talking with Julie as we both were getting ready for our dates tomorrow, just simple things like painting our nails and such. I heard a short sigh on the other end from Julie, she did not sound happy. "Something the matter?" I asked taking my cell in one hand while I let the other hand dry.

"No, nothing the matter, it's just…I'm afraid Ben will forget or something will happen and he won't come." Julie finally answered. "I mean, he hasn't been the most attentive and kind hearted boyfriend lately." Julie scoffed. I nodded to myself, I knew what she meant, Kevin wasn't always the most romantic boyfriend so it took some persuasion to actually get him to do something he didn't want to do.

"I know Julie, it's hard, and boys are tough. Ben, will come around, he is just stressed right now. He won't forget Julie; you guys will have a fun night and talk about some your issues." I said lightly blowing on my nails trying to get them to dry faster.

"Maybe, but it seems like Ben doesn't really care anymore." Julie mumbled. I sighed and crossed my legs on my bed as I collapsed back onto my pillows.

"Julie, think positive. Anyway, you have a security system, me."

"You?"

"Yep, there is no way Ben is missing your date tomorrow, I'll make sure of it." I said confidently as I began to paint my other hands nails.

"Gwen, you are the best." Julie giggled from the other line.

"I know. I got your back sister." I laughed as I finished my other hand. There was a few seconds of silence before Julie began to speak again.

"Soooo, enough of my drama with Ben, what are you and Kevin doing tomorrow for Valentines Day?" Julie asked in a very prying way. I smiled and began to work on my toenails; I was painting them a rich cherry color, special for Valentines Day tomorrow.

"You want to know? You really want to know?" I teased into the receiver.

"Yes!" Julie said almost forcefully. "I hope it's something romantic. You and Kevin deserve sometime alone…away from Ben and his obnoxiousness." I snorted and held back some laughs at the truthfulness of Julie's statement.

"Don't we all? And I'm not sure what we are doing tomorrow; Kevin said it was a surprise."

"Oh! A surprise! That will be fun Gwen, when its all over you have to tell me all the details." Julie gushed into the receiver. I rolled my eyes at her excitement and stretched out on the bed so my nails could dry without being disturbed.

"Well, knowing Kevin, the surprise will probably be something to do with cars." I said sarcastically.

"You don't know that." Julie said with a small laugh. I was about to respond when my phone buzzed letting me know there was another call waiting. I pulled my phone away from my ear and saw Kevin's name sprawled across the screen; I smiled and put the phone back to my ear.

"Sorry Julie, I have to go, Kevin's calling me." I said quickly.

"Alright, talk to you later. Have fun tomorrow and remember all the details!" She said as I disconnected our call and answered the second call coming from Kevin.

"Hello?" I asked sweetly. I heard a small bout of laughter on the other line when Kevin heard my answer.

"Hey beautiful, how's it going?" Kevin said to me. I smiled and shrugged even though I knew he couldn't see me, it was almost a habit.

"Not bad, but I am excited for our 'secret' date tomorrow." I answered lightly blowing on my fingernails and poking them lightly to see if they were dry, they were. Kevin chuckled in response.

"I won't disappoint, hopefully. I have been working really hard on this." He answered truthfully. I gave a smile and placed a hand over my heart.

"Oh Kevin, you are the greatest."

"I know." He replied cockily.

"Just don't get to stressed Kevin, I will always love you and what you come up with. I don't want you to be a nervous wreck tomorrow." I said snuggling into my mattress with a small sigh.

"I'll try." He answered, I could hear the smile in his voice. I was about to reply when I heard my dad call from my parents room at the other side of the house.

"Gwen! Stop talking with whoever it is and go to bed! It's past eleven. Go to bed!" He said again sounding really pissed. I let my head fall back against my pillows and I let out a small moan of annoyance.

"Kevin, I have to go, my dad is being annoying." I pouted.

"No worries, I'll pick you up at eight, alright?"

"Kay. See you tomorrow Kev, I love you." I whispered.

"Love you too."

"Bye." I said before the line went dead. I let out a content sigh and hopped off my bed to turn out all my lights. I flipped the switch and the lights went dark, I stood a few seconds in the darkness waiting for my eye to adjust so I would not bump into anything when I moved. After a few seconds of darkness, I crossed the floor and lifted up my covers so I could hop into my bed for some sleep. Tomorrow I had the feeling would be a lot of fun.

~.~.~.~

"Gwen, wake up honey." My mother's voice whispered as it drew me from my peaceful slumber. I groggily flung my arms over my head trying to drown her out.

"Nooo." I whined as I tried to get back into the warm spot in the bed and blankets. My mom lightly shook my shoulder trying to pry me from my halo of warmth; I did not want to move.

"Gwen, come on, it's Valentines Day, and you should be getting up." My mom whispered in my ear.

"It'll still be Valentines Day in three hours." I moaned burying my face into my pillow. I heard my mother give a sigh and tap her foot on the hard wood for a second in thought.

"There's food downstairs." She said hopefully. I rolled my eyes and shooed her away with my hand.

"I'll eat later." I said tuning my mother out and thinking of Kevin and our date today, "I really hope it's something romantic." I thought to myself. My mother continued to make-up excuses for me to get up out of bed for the next few minutes and none of them worked, until I heard one specific name, Kevin.

"What?" I asked hopping out of bed and reflexively smoothing my hair. My mother gave a wry smile and crossed her arms.

"Good morning sunshine." She teased walking out of the room. My head lolled back and I let out an aggravated sigh, sometimes my mother played games unfairly. I sighed, grabbed my robe and slippers from my closest, put them on, and headed into the bathroom. I emerged one hour later after taking a shower, drying my hair, and then straightening it.

"Mom?" Called as I wrapped my robe around my somewhat damp body. "Mom?" I called again as I walked downstairs and into the kitchen; she was nowhere to be found. "Huh." I said placing my hand on my hip and looking around, nothing was out of the ordinary and I saw no note. "Odd." I mumbled grabbing an apple out of the fridge and taking a bite. I sat at the counter, ate my apple, and day dreamed until I heard the front door slam. "Mom?" I asked leaning my head over to try to peek around the kitchen doorframe.

"No, me." A very familiar voice answered. I smiled and stood up.

"What are you doing here so early?" I asked pulling my robe closer to my body and giving Kevin a small smile. He shrugged and leaned up against the wall with a cocky smile.

"I thought being really early was better than being really late." I pondered this for a second before I nodded.

"It sort of makes sense." I said walking by him and running my hand along his chest. Kevin smiled and followed me upstairs toward my room until I got to my doorframe. "No, stay out here, I have to get dressed." I said rounding on Kevin seriously. Kevin smiled and leaned up against the doorframe.

"I could always help." I rolled my eyes and pushed him out of the way as I closed the door.

"And no peeking!" I called as I began to rummage through my closet. I quickly got changed and put on a silky pink camisole, skinny jeans, and some black high-heels. I then lightly applied some eye shadow, mascara, and blush to my ivory face. I sighed and brushed through my hair once again to make sure it was smooth and didn't have any knots, Kevin liked it that way. When I was satisfied with my appearance I walked across the room to my door and opened it. I looked down and saw Kevin sitting against the wall on the floor with his eyes closed. "Kevin…" I whispered in his ear. Kevin lightly stirred and looked up.

"Finally!" He exclaimed sitting up. "That took like three hours!" He complained looking down at me. I shrugged and patted him on the shoulder.

"Can't rush a girl when shes getting ready for a date." I said heading down the stairs. "And speaking of which," I said turning around and looking at Kevin, "where are we going?"

**...**

**Hey guys, sorry, it's a little late but I was sick. Also, I am cutting Valentines Day in half because it was getting long. The update will be soon so no worries. :) So I hope everyone enjoyed this half and that you leave a review. :)**

**-Lioness002**


	8. Valentines Day Part 2

**I'm back! See, this chapter didn't take as long as others before it have. Here's the second part of Valentines Day where we get actually see the romantic date! Hehehe. Anyway, read, enjoy, and review! -I Own Nothing -Lioness002**

**...**

Kevin looked at me slyly and shook his head lightly. "Can't tell you, it's a surprise." He teased.

"I know that, but that doesn't mean you can't give me a clue." I said batting my eyelashes at Kevin trying to get him to say something, anything. Kevin rolled his eyes and walked over placing his hand on the back of my neck and kissing the crown of my head.

"Sorry, no." He whispered in my ear. I swatted his chest as he pulled away with a chuckle.

"That's so unfair." I whined walking after him down the stairs.

"Life's unfair." Kevin challenged back as he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked toward the front door. I quickly ran to the closet and grabbed my black mini jacket and was about to follow Kevin outside when I remembered my promise to Julie. I wiped out my phone and dialed Ben's number waiting for him to answer.

"Hello?" Ben finally answered after the third ring.

"Hey Ben, its Gwen. Are you going to take Julie out on a date today?" I asked twirling a piece of my hair. There was a short silence before Ben answered.

"Well…I was going to but-"

"Stop right there." I said angrily. "Call Julie, get in your car, pick her up, and have a nice time." I said. "You two need to talk this out; I'm not going to stop bugging you until you promise you will take her out." I said harshly waiting for his reply.

"But there's a Sumo Slammer's marathon." Ben whined.

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson." I hissed. Ben let out a moan and I heard the background noise stop.

"Fine." Ben said into the receiver. "I'm getting into the car now, now will you please go away?" Ben asked hopefully.

"Not until I know you aren't lying. Do you swear?" I asked.

"…I swear." Ben finally said. I smiled to myself in triumph.

"Good, now I'm holding you to it. Get your butt over to Julie's and don't screw it up." I said as I ended the call with a satisfied feeling. I held my head up a little higher as I made my way outside; Kevin was already leaning up against his prized Camaro with his signature smirk. "What took you so long?" Kevin teased walking to the other side of the car and opening it up for me. I smiled as Kevin held out his hand to help me into the car. I gratefully took Kevin's hand and slid in to my rightful place in the passenger's seat.

"Life to me so long, and thank you." I said as Kevin closed my door and got into the drivers seat.

"You're welcome. Now close your eyes until I tell you too." Kevin said. I let out a sigh and clipped my seatbelt.

"Fine." I said putting my hands over my eyes and waiting for the upcoming surprise.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Alright, you can open your eyes now." Kevin said a while later as he placed his hand over mine and he pulled my hands away from my face. I smiled as I blinked my eyes slightly and looked out the window of the car. The first thing I saw was Grandpa Max and Grandma Verdona's tree. I turned to Kevin with a giant smile and I hurtled my arms around his neck.

"You are the greatest." I said kissing Kevin's neck.

"If you're excited about this, then you are going to love me in a few minutes." Kevin said with a giant smile. I raised an eyebrow and unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Then let's get to it." I said as Kevin and I both exited the car.

The weather was actually nice for once, the sky was a clear ocean blue and a few white clouds dotted the sky. In grandma and grandpa's tree, birds were singing and a light breeze was making the leaves shake. I felt Kevin appear by my side as I stood looking at the scenery. Kevin had really hit a nerve, even if he didn't realize it, Grandpa Max and Grandma Verdona's relationship was a lot like Kevin's and mine. It was fitting to be here on Valentines Day. I turned to Kevin with a giant smile and I lightly slipped my hand into his. "This is the perfect place."

"I thought you would like it, the symbolism and all." I nodded in agreement. "Come on." Kevin said pulling us away from the car and toward the water.

"Alright." I said with a giggle as I leaned into Kevin's side and let him lead me to wherever we were going. As we walked hand in hand toward the water I smiled to myself and suddenly ran out of Kevin's grip with a bout of laughter.

"Come and get me!" I called as I slipped my high heels off and ran through the knee length grass. I laughed until I cried as Kevin chased after me and I narrowly evaded him every time. I jumped over a log and bolted along the waters edge with Kevin closely on my heels.

"Gwen!" He laughed as he tried to reach me. I giggled as I pounced off a rock and rolled into the tall grass. The grass covered me perfectly.

"Kevin…Kevin!" I called waiting for him to find me. I heard him getting closer and closer by the second as he looked for me. I bit my lip when he was a few feet away. "Ha!" I called as I jumped out of the grass and tackled him to the ground. Kevin let out a breath and a laugh as I lay on top of his chest. "Hello." I said innocently. Kevin mock glared at me and swept a stray hair from my face.

"I need a tracker for you." He teased running his hand down the length of my face. I smiled lightly and leaned into the touch.

"Yep." I whispered with my eyes closed. Kevin placed a hand on each side of my face and pulled me in for a kiss. I leaned closer in to deepen the kiss as I ran a hand through Kevin's midnight locks. Kevin bit lightly at my lip begging me to open my mouth, I obliged him and did. Our tongues battled for dominance for a few minutes until we separated for breath.

"So are you done with the random crazy outbursts?" Kevin teased. I thought for a moment before I nodded.

"Yep." I said rolling off of Kevin chest and standing up, Kevin did the same. "Now lead the way oh controller of the date." I said taking his hand.

"Okay." He said leading us back the way we came.

After we walked back to the main part of the fishing hole we ended up underneath grandma and grandpa's tree. There on the ground was a picnic blanket and a basket that looked like it could be full of food. I was pretty much floating on a cloud, how could Kevin have done all of this? I really did love him sometimes, he was full of surprises. Kevin pulled me to the blanket and we both sat down. I smiled as I leaned my head toward the sky to absorb some of the warm sun-rays. It was the perfect weather for what I was hoping would be the perfect day.

"These are for you." Kevin said pulling me out of my daze and back to the real world. I looked down as Kevin lightly placed something in my hands and smiled.

"Yellow roses, you remembered." I said looking down at the flowers in my hands. Gazing lovingly up at Kevin I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He smiled as he placed his hand on top of mine.

"Of course I remembered your favorite flowers were yellow roses, how could I forget anything that you liked?" He said as he placed a gentle kiss along my neck. I giggled slightly and held the flowers up to nose to smell, they smelled amazing.

"Thank you." I said sincerely as I turned toward him and looked him in the eye.

"You're welcome." He said grazing his fingers down my cheek. "Now, for the fun part." Kevin said opening up the picnic basket and pulling out this and that. My eyes widened and my mouth watered at all of the delicious aromas I smelled.

"Did you make all this?" I asked as I stared at the plethora of food in front of us.

"With some help." He said with a knowing smile. Kevin next pulled out a candlestick and candle with some matches. Kevin lit the match and put the wick to work as it began to burn and expel pure light. I looked around at the lightly darkening sky and listened to hear the first hints of crickets. "Here you go." Kevin said handing me a glass full of a deep purple liquid. I took a small sip and my eyes lit up as I tasted the tangy liquid.

"Wine?" I asked in shock.

"Only the best for you." Kevin said pouring a glass for himself.

"But this must have cost-"

"Don't worry about the cost, just enjoy." He said holding out his glass with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and we both clinked our glasses together to begin the dinner.

We talked, laughed, and ate until we couldn't anymore. We ended up out on the grass looking up at the stars, Kevin pointing out constellations and me laughing at his stories and jokes. I loved him so much I couldn't even hold it in, I appreciated this so much and he had no idea. We never once had an awkward silence or ran out of topics to talk about, it was the perfect date and Kevin was the perfect boyfriend. Of course some small statement lead to a heated make-out, but that was always a given. But regretfully the night had to come to an end and Kevin had to take me home.

"Today was amazing Kevin, thank you so much." I said with a giant smile at Kevin as I held onto my yellow roses on my front porch.

"Anything for you beautiful." Kevin said with a cheeky smile. I rolled my eyes and reached up on my tip-toes to touch my lips to Kevin's. Kevin lightly wrapped his arms around my slim waist and pulled me closer. After a few moments of our simple but love-filled kiss, we parted. Kevin grabbed onto my hand lightly and rubbed it gently.

"Good night, Kevin." I whispered with a slight blush creeping onto my cheeks as I opened up my front door and took a step toward it. Kevin smiled sweetly and lightly resisted as he continued to hold my hand.

"Good night, Gwen. I hope you had a good Valentines Day." He said softly. I nodded with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, it was a dream." There was a small silence before I spoke again. "Kevin, I love you." I said searching Kevin's face for a reaction. Kevin's lips pulled into a wide smile and he tugged me back to him as his lips and mine met again.

"I love you too." He said as we parted and he gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Now go and get some sleep." He said letting go of me.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." I said as I pulled all of my things together and stepped into the house. I gave on more glance at Kevin before I closed the door on him and the most perfect day of my life.

**...**

**Yay, I updated somewhat on time! I feel very accomplished. So if you liked it, loved it, or even hated it, let me know! I hope everyone had a happy Valentines Day and will leave me a review on how I did. Reviews make my day you know! :)**

**-Lioness002 **


	9. St Patrick's Day

**Hey everyone out there, here is the newest chapter of Holiday Collection. I hope you enjoy and leave a review! In addition, I bet everyone is surprised I actually got this out _early_! I am in a writing kick now so I decided to get this done early. By the way, the last chapter I only got one review on so I would really appreciate it if a few of you would look at that one as well, it was cute. :) -I Own Nothing -Lioness002 -St. Patrick's Day**

**P.S. Sorry that I have not been updating my other Ben 10 stories much, I have hit a point where this season is unimpressive so I am having issue finding the drive to write anything. :( So sorry, but until there is a good episode plot wise or Gwevin wise, I am not going to be updating much. So instead, I have been writing for Vampire Diaries, so everyone is free to check those out and review as well. I just posted a new one! :)**

* * *

"Kevin! Where is your green?" I almost yelled in shock as I hopped into his prized green and black Camaro. He rolled his eyes at me and ran a hand along the ceiling of the car.

"Right here." He purred with a smirk. I sighed and crossed my arms making a clattering as I moved. A bunch of green beads, charms, and bracelets weighted me down because it was St. Patrick's Day. I was a huge St. Patrick's Day enthusiast, probably because I had a large amount of Irish in me, the red hair and green eyes were a dead giveaway.

"Sure, and what about when you get out of the car? You are going to be so dead. You'll get pinched over a hundred times." I fretted with a small pout.

"If anyone tries to pinch me, they will loss a hand." Kevin said evenly as he put the car in drive so we could head for Ben's house. After a few moments of driving, Kevin gave me a sidelong glance and stared intently at my chest.

"Problem?" I asked awkwardly.

"I'm trying to read what your shirt say's, it's drivin' me crazy." He pestered glancing back at the road and then back at my shirt in agitation. I gave him a small smirk and crossed my arms more tightly right over the writing. "Hey!" He complained.

"Sorry, only people with holiday spirit can read my shirt." I teased. Kevin's mouth dropped in frustration as he tried to think of a comeback or a reason to make me remove my arms. He gave a strangled sigh and turned back to the road in defeat. The second Kevin's car stopped in front of Ben's house, Ben came rushing outside and jumped inside the car.

"Happy St. Patrick's Day!" He crowed bounding into the back seat. The second Kevin saw him he burst out in laughter; Ben looked like a leprechaun dressed in green from head to toe and had a dorky hat with pointed ears and a red beard.

"Oh god, where is my phone?" He laughed digging through the glove box in the passenger's seat frantically as if Ben were going to disappear in thirty seconds. I rolled my eyes and turned around to wish Ben a happy St. Patrick's Day.

"Hey, nice outfit." I said with a smirk. Ben laughed back.

"You too, I like the green highlights though." He said staring at my hair.

"Me too, it's very cheery."

"Yep." Ben said just before there was a blinding flash. Ben blinked quickly and covered his eyes with his hands as his eyes adjusted to the normal light again. Kevin was laughing hysterically with one hand clutching his stomach and the other hand held his head as he turned read in the face from laughing.

"This-is so-going on-Facebook." He managed to gasp out. Ben just glared at him before his hand whipped out and pinched Kevin's shoulder hard. "Ow!" Kevin yelped as he stopped laughing and began to rub his arm. "What was that for?" He asked angrily.

"For having no holiday spirit and being a jerk." Ben said with a satisfied smirk.

"Watch your back Tennyson; you just may end up missing sometime soon." Kevin threatened as he whirled around and started the car again. Ben just snorted and reclined in his seat.

"Just wait until later tonight." Ben said with an evil and knowing smile.

* * *

"Ben so planned that!" Kevin whined as he and I walked hand in hand down the street by Ben's house.

"Planned what?" I asked nudging him in the shoulder.

"That surprise pinch attack from almost every friend I have. I'm going to have bruises for weeks." He said rubbing one of his arms.

"Sucks for you." I teased.

"You even pinched me. You owe me now. You have tell me what your shirt says." Kevin said as he and I continued to walk down the street.

"I don't know I don't really feel like it. It all depends." I said with a smirk.

"On what?"

"If you promise me that next year you will wear green." I said with a sweet smile as I stopped walking and I looked up to Kevin. He smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Fine, now let me look." He said brushing my fiery hair away. I smiled and pulled my hair behind my shoulder so he could clearly read what the white shirt with green writing said.

"Kiss me I'm Irish." He read aloud. He looked down at me and smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"My pleasure." He said capturing my lips for the first time today.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. I'm so sorry about that, but I do not have the drive to write more than this. I have had a family death and the show is not impressive so I haven't had the urge to write for Ben 10 recently. Therefore, I hope everyone enjoyed this short chapter and will leave me a review! Thanks!**

**-Lioness002**


	10. April Fools Day

**New chapter for April Fools. Oh yeah, this will be fun. What is going to happen next? No one can be sure. I guarantee some may not come out alive. April Fools! Oh, I love you all. By the way, this is my first attempt at Ben's POV. :) Anyways I hope everyone enjoys and leaves me a review! My B-Day is in April after all. :) Sorry, but it is going to be another short chapter. :)****-I Own Nothing ****-Lioness002 **

**-April Fools Day**

* * *

I was sleeping peacefully, dreaming about Sumo Slammers and Smoothies; I think Julie was in there at some point as well. I could not be sure considering I was chasing after Mr. Smoothie himself now and desperately hoping I could get an autograph. I was running at full speed and almost catching up to him, for a giant cup he was fast. I grunted and pushed my legs to run faster, he was within the reach of my fingertips and I could almost taste victory. "Ring." I looked down at Mr. Smoothie in curiosity before shrugging and then forcing a pen into his hand. "Sign." I ordered with a smile. "Ring." There was that annoying ringing again, what was that ringing? My smile turned to a frown as the ring sounded again. Mr. Smoothie cleared his throat and held out the signed piece of paper. I smiled toothily and did a fan girl scream as I reached for the paper that Mr. Smoothie had been nice enough to autograph for me. The second my fingers almost grabbed the paper an extremely loud ring caused the world I was in to shake. My eyes widened as the floor cracked and the autographed piece of paper fluttered into the dark hole. "No!" I screamed as I jumped in after the paper.

My eyes snapped open and I screamed loud and high as I sat bolt upright in bed. I clutched at my chest and breathed as I gazed around my room in shock. It had been a dream, and there was no deep dark hole or Mr. Smoothie. Darn. I looked around the room and everything was dark except for my nightstand, my phone was ringing.

"Well that explains the ringing." I mumbled as I grabbed my phone and pressed answer. "Hello?" I asked groggily as I leaned back against the pillows and tried to fall back asleep.

"Ben-it's Gwen." Gwen answered shakily as if she were crying. My eyes widened and I sat up again pulling the phone closer to my ear.

"Gwen, what happened?" I asked quickly as I hopped out of bed and turned on the lights. She sounded distraught and unnerved.

"It's not good Ben. Julie was in an accident and she's in the hospital." Gwen sobbed. I gasped and ran downstairs in shock and fear.

"Is she going to make it?" I almost cried. I heard Gwen take a deep breath before someone said something in the background.

"Hey Ben, its Kev, Gwen's to shaken up to talk, just get to the emergency room. Julie may not make it. She hasn't woken up yet." He said solemnly.

"What happened?" I asked on the verge of tears.

"A drunk driver hit her on her way home from tennis practice." He whispered. I bit my lip and slammed my fist into the wall in between the kitchen and living room. There was a mumbling and then a gasp. "Oh my god!" Kevin breathed.

"What? What Kevin, what?" I yelled into the receiver.

"Julie's awake; she wants to talk with you." Kevin gasped.

"Alright." I cried as I waited to hear Julies voice.

"Ben, I'm sorry, they won't let me take the phone in, and you have to come here." Kevin sighed. My mouth dropped and clenched my teeth in frustration.

"You tell them I want to talk to my girlfriend or else I will go all 'Hero' on their butts." I hissed as I dialed through the Ultimatrix to find Jetray.

"Sorry man, they won't let me. You better get your butt down here fast." He said as I ended the call.

"I'm coming Julie." I whispered as I ran out of the front door in my boxers, turned into Jetray, and flew away toward the hospital.

* * *

I arrived at the hospital in a matter of minutes as I flew into the entrance in a hurried rush.

"Where is Julie Yamamoto?" I yelled in my distorted alien voice as my eyes glow green with rage. The assistant feebly pointed down the hall and whispered room 37 before I sped down the hall. I turned back into myself, landed on the tiled floor, and heard my bare feet slap loudly against the floor as I ran. When I found room 37 I burst through the door and saw Julie wrapped up in a bed. "Oh no." I whispered as I ran over to Julie and kneeled down on the floor holding her hand. "Julie." I whispered stroking her hand. Her eyes fluttered lightly open as she turned her head slightly to look at me.

"Be-Ben?" She whispered weakly. I nodded and wiped away a tear.

"I'm here." She gave me a pained smile and motioned for me to come closer. I heard the door open and I saw Kevin and Gwen walk in only a few seconds later.

"I think she wants to tell you something Ben." Gwen said softly as she motioned for me to get closer to Julie. I nodded and leaned my head closer to her lips.

"What is it Julie?" I asked pleadingly as I heard her whisper something faintly. "What?" I asked when I could not decipher her words. She tried again but I still could not make out the words. I leaned closer and almost rested my ear on her lips.

"Tell me Julie." I sighed watching her beautiful brown eyes water. She lightly raised a hand and placed it on my hair pulling my ear as close as it could go. I held my breath as Julie sucked in a pre breath before she told me what she needed to say. The room stayed silent and I waited patiently as I saw her lips start to form a word.

"ARILS FOOLS!" All three of them screamed surrounding me as I stood in my boxers on the cold tile floor of the hospital and Julie shot up from the bed and smiled wickedly. My mouth dropped as I lunged back from the bed. I looked at Julie in confusion as I floundered for the right words. I sighed and hung my head before turning it up to glare at all three of them.

"You guys suck." I said bitterly as Kevin snapped a picture and they all laughed at my Sumo Slammer boxers.

* * *

**Hahaha, poor Ben. It was all an elaborate scheme to get a picture of him in his boxers looking pissed. Bet you cannot guess who thought of the prank, *Cough* Kevin *Cough* Sorry to everyone if I freaked you out, but Ben deserves some punishment for being a jerk to Julie. He deserved this April Fools. Anyways, let me know what you thought and please leave me a review! :) -Lioness002**


	11. Easter

**New chapter and I can't believe I am already at eleven chapters for this story, it's been so long! :)****Sorry this is so late; I had softball Monday-Saturday and school so life has been hectic. I also can't believe I FORGOT to post this. I had it finished a while ago but was so busy I forgot to post it. Silly me. :) I am happy and sad to inform everyone that after this chapter there will only be one more chapter, the 4th****of July Chapter. We have almost come full circle. So I hope everyone enjoys and will leave me a review when they are done! :) -I Own Nothing -Lioness002 -Easter **

* * *

"So what exactly is the point of this?" Kevin asked me confusedly as he and I walked around my backyard full of streamers, colorful Easter eggs, and extended family with screaming children, Ben included. It was Easter and my family was having a backyard barbeque celebrating Jesus rising from the dead. Kevin had been invited because he had nothing better to do and he was almost part of the family by this point.

"Well at the moment this it's just a game," I said as I watched the children scramble around the yard looking for eggs, "but in a religious sense Easter signifies when Jesus rose from the dead." I said as I watched my four year old cousin Molly chase after Ben throwing rocks at him for stealing one of her eggs. Kevin snickered as Ben ran away from the attack of the rocks and small children. Molly had blonde hair with blue eyes and a dusting of freckles across her cheeks and nose. She was my mother's younger sister's daughter.

"This is priceless." Kevin whispered to me as we lost sight of Ben around the corner of the house. That had been the main event of the party so far, the parents had hidden eggs all around the yard and Ben being Ben volunteered to play. We all knew he just wanted the candy so he sunk to the level of stealing candy from children. Yep, Ben is and always will be an idiot.

"Yeah, Molly is one tough cookie." I giggled as she skipped back into the backyard and continued to look for eggs filled with candy. I watched as Ben poked his head around the corner of my house to see if the coast was clear.

"Your family is kind of crazy." Kevin said affectionately as he wrapped his arm around my waste.

"I know." I laughed as we both went and sat on the porch swing-set. We sat silently together for a moment before Molly walked up holding something behind her back.

"Gwen?" She asked verily staring at Kevin for a second before looking back at me.

"Yes Molly?" I asked as I motioned for her to come closer.

"Have you seen Ben? He stole my eggs and I want to get back at him." She pouted innocently. I heard Kevin chuckle slightly from next to me before I lightly elbowed him.

"Don't encourage her." I hissed.

"Why? She wants to get back at Ben. Molly here is my new best friend." He said standing up and crouching down to Molly's level. "I'll help you out." He smiled.

"Thank you Kevin!" She giggled before running off toward the side of the house.

"Please don't do anything stupid!" I called as Kevin started to walk away.

"When have you ever known me to do something stupid?" Kevin shot back over his shoulder before he and Molly turned the corner.

"All the time." I mumbled as I leaned back against the porch swing to wait for Kevin to come back.

* * *

Hey Gwen!" Kevin called cheerily about ten minutes later. I looked up to him and saw Molly walking behind him holding a basket of Easter eggs.

"Did Kevin help you get your eggs back, Molly?" I asked as she hopped up onto the swing next to me. She nodded quickly before taking a bite of a Hershey Kiss. I shook my head and just sent a silent prayer to God that Molly's parents were ready for a sugar-high four year old.

"It wasn't that bad. All it took was some threats and wedgies."

"What?" I asked as my mouth dropped.

"I'm kidding." Kevin said sitting down on bench next to Molly. "Maybe." He laughed after a few seconds of silence.

"Gwen." Molly interrupted before I could hit Kevin in the arm. "I like him. You should keep him." I felt my face pull into a smile at Molly's word choice. She made it sound like I owned Kevin.

"I think I will." I whispered as I swooped down and gave Molly a kiss on the forehead. "Now go find your parents."

"Okay!" She giggled hopping off the bench.

"Soooo, you'll keep me huh?" Kevin teased scooting over and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I scooted closer and wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his shoulder and nodded.

"I think so." I whispered looking up at him with a smile.

"Good, because I feel the same way." He whispered before he captured my lips with his. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Best. Easter. Ever." I thought happily as Kevin and I enjoyed each others company and spent the rest of the day watching the sun set.

* * *

**Again, sorry it took forever. This is almost a month late. :/ Oops. Anyways, I wanted to inform everyone that I have lost any and all passion for Ben 10, I will finish the last chapter for this story but my other stories are up in the air. I will finish them but it will take a while. Sorry for the disappointment. So on a happier note I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and will please leave a review! :)**

**-Lioness002**


	12. 4th of July

**OMG everyone, this is it, the last chapter of Holiday Collection! (I can't believe I just typed OMG) I want to give my deepest thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, alerted, and just read. :) It means a lot to think of all of you that stuck with me all the way through this crazy story. :) So a giant THANK YOU and I really hope everyone enjoys the last chapter and will leave me a review. Thanks! :) -I Own Nothing -Lioness002**

* * *

"I can't _believe_ they have a Ben 10 firework pack." Kevin said as he hauled fireworks into the back of his car and tried to shove the lid closed over the surplus amount of extremely flammable and dangerous explosives. I bit my lip and quickly pushed him out of the way.

"Let's try and not blow up your car by pushing so hard." I laughed resituating the boxes so the trunk could close. "And I can't believe it either. I mean yes he is famous now, but he doesn't need anymore inflation of his ego." I said closing the lid of Kevin's prized Camaro.

"Exactly, when he shows up at my place later for fireworks I bet you a hundred bucks that that is what he is bringing."

"I wouldn't put that past him, so I am _not _betting you."

"Aw, come on, I would have won." He whined.

"That's my problem with the situation." I giggled patting him on the chest. "Sorry, babe." I said over my shoulder as I walked around the side of the car to the passenger's side and Kevin did the same on sis side.

"Whatever, lets just get to my place before Ben does. What kind of trouble could he get into if he's by himself at my house with fireworks?" Kevin asked before he stopped talking. We sat in dead silence thinking about all the things Ben could do to blow up Kevin's house; I think I visually paled at the idea of Ben plus fireworks plus being alone.

"Drive fast." I whispered as I turned to look at Kevin. He gave me a huge smirk and nodded.

"You got it." He said revving the engine and bolting out of the store parking lot like the cops were after him.

* * *

"What took you guys so long? I was soooo bored!" Ben whined as he came running up to us the second we got out of the car and started looking around.

"I'll check the inside." I said rushing for the house.

"I'll check outside and the garage." Kevin called peeling off in the other direction heading toward the garage. Ben looked between the both of us before shrugging and running after me.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked as I opened up Kevin's front door and quickly sniffed for any hint of smoke. I ignored him and quickly searched the kitchen for flames but there were none. I crouched down and searched the cabinets for hidden booby-traps of fireworks, because knowing Ben in his boredom he was likely to do anything just to annoy Kevin…even blow up his house. "Gwen," Ben said me on my tapping shoulder, "what are you doing?"

"Looks for fireworks, flames/smoke, and booby-traps." I said absently running out of the kitchen and into Kevin's room. Ben followed me and cocked and eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because you were bored and alone so that means you did _something _to Kevin's house." I said sifting through clothes, car books, magazines, alien tech and random crap. Ben snorted and I could almost hear him roll his eyes.

"Right. I'll be on the patio waiting for you two to stop being weird so we can blow stuff up." He said exiting the room and the house when I heard the back door close.

I crouched down on my stomach and moved stuff out from under Kevin's bed to see if Ben hid something in there. I can back with dust bunnies, old food wrappers, pizza boxes, swimsuit magazines (which Kevin was _so_ getting busted for), and clothes, not one hint of anything deadly. I sighed and sat up as I straightened out my hair, now I just had to check the bathroom because I knew even Ben wouldn't go into Kevin's mom's room to do a prank. Or at least, I hoped not.

* * *

"Well?" Kevin asked anxiously the second I arrived on the back porch. I shook my head slowly and slumped down on a lawn chair.

"Nothing, the house is clean." I said. Kevin sighed and rubbed his head in relief.

"Good, coz' the yard and garage are good too."

"Great, then lets start blowing stuff up!" Ben crowed excitedly bolting around the side of the house toward Kevin's car where the fireworks were.

Kevin grabbed his car keys and pressed the unlock button and waited thirty seconds before locking the car back up. We sat silently waiting for Ben to come back with the fireworks.

"Here we go." Ben said walking up as Fourarms with a box in each arm. I smiled and grabbed one from him.

"Thanks Ben."

"No problem."

"Tennyson," Kevin said standing up, "did you close the truck and make sure all the doors were locked?" Fourarms turned back into Ben and nodded.

"I learned my lesson last time." Ben said as he saw Kevin cracking his knuckles. Last year Ben had gotten beat up for forgetting to lock the car after grabbing the fireworks. Kevin went ballistic and was chasing Ben for over an hour.

"Good." Kevin said before running into the house and coming back with a lighter. "Now let's get started."

"I'll go grab mine!" Ben said running back to his car and retuning with his box and setting it among the rest of the fireworks. Once he set the box down he picked up one of Kevin's fireworks and read the label.

"These are awesome, where'd you get them?" Ben asked holding up a pack of bottle rockets and extreme fireworks they don't sell at every grocery store stand.

"Yeah Kev, where did you get these?" I asked tapping my foot and holding up one of the packs. Kevin smiled weakly and gulped at the look on my face.

"A friend?"

I nodded and shook my head as I patted him on the shoulder and put the fireworks back on the table.

"Nice Kevin." Ben laughed as he grabbed his pack of fireworks and the lighter.

"I bought these at the store; you will never guess what they are!" Ben exclaimed excitedly as he lit one and ran for cover. "Fire in the hole!" He exclaimed jumping into a nearby bush and covering his head and ears. Kevin and I looked at each other and shook our heads as we slowly walked over to the table and sat down as the first firework exploded into the sky. Kevin and I moaned in unison when we saw the insignia in the sky, it was the Omnitrix symbol.

"He didn't." I whispered.

"I did." Ben said proudly.

"See why I didn't want to bet you?" I asked hitting Kevin in the arm. "Ben is a moron." Kevin snickered and Ben frowned.

"Do you see what you have done to my cousin? You gave her reason to make fun of me." Ben whined.

"Oh trust me Ben, the reason was there, and she saw it. She's just more vocal about it now. I told her to let it out and be honest. It's good for the soul." Ben snorted and went to light another firework mumbling insults under his breath as he went. Kevin and I laughed at him and gave each other a high-five.

"Oh, this is fun." I said excitedly as I watched a firework explode into blues, purples, whites, and greens.

"Yep." Kevin said handing me a coke. I took it and popped the top as it fizzed over a bit. I quickly took a sip and laughed when the firework exploded into a cartoon version of Kevin's face. Kevin nearly collapsed on the floor at the sight of it.

"Whoever did this is so gonna be dead. Our faces are going to be all over the sky." He complained.

"Relax Kevin, it's the 4th of July, take chill pill." Ben said lighting off the rest of the small fireworks in his pack but saving the big one for last. Kevin huffed a sigh and quickly grabbed onto his hand and rubbed soothing circles on it.

"Relax and have a good time." I whispered giving him a kiss on the cheek. He turned to me and faintly smiled.

"Alright, for you." He said. I smiled and nodded.

"Good." I giggled.

Ben lit his big firework that had over twenty total fireworks, and sat down in the chair next to Kevin shaking in anticipation. We all burst out in laughter when we saw the fireworks start blowing off all of Ben's aliens, kicking it off with Rath.

"This is great." Kevin said in between gasps. It was funny because they looked so different from the real aliens and it was extremely laughable. Rath looked like and elephant, Echo Echo looked like an Oreo, SpiderMonkey looked like a snake, and that was just the first three!

The night went by in a blur of sugar, laughter, and fireworks. For one of the first nights in a long time, we were just teenagers, not heroes constantly on call. We were just teenagers having fun being with friends.

After all of our fireworks were gone Kevin took me to the park and we lay out under the stars watching the fireworks around us. We ooooohhhhed and aaaahhhhhed as we pointed at beautiful and original designs and colors. We had fun doing nothing and being in each others company.

The holidays are said to bring people together, and they do. No matter what happens, this year of holidays is something I wouldn't trade for the world. It truly is a holiday collection worth remembering.

* * *

**Wow, it's over! I can't believe I have been writing this story for a year! We started with Halloween and ended with the 4th of July. How happy is everyone that it was a longer chapter? I know I am. :) So a million thank you's for all the support and I hope everyone will leave me a review telling me how I did on the last chapter of _Holiday Collection_. Thanks for reading and staying tuned! You all are amazing! :)**

**Lots of Love, Lioness002**


End file.
